


Мемориал Д. Б. Барнсу (это НЕ алтарь) для С. Роджерса

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artifacts, Canon couples, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Memorials, Plus Clint/Natasha, Rotating points of view, Teamwork, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, sad Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Осознав, что у Стива нет ничего напоминающего о Баки Барнсе, Мстители берутся за проект по поиску памятных вещиц Баки. Но, похоже, не только Стив приходит поглядеть на (неофициальный) мемориал Д. Б. Барнсу (который совершенно точно НЕ алтарь, Тони).





	Мемориал Д. Б. Барнсу (это НЕ алтарь) для С. Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The S. Rogers Memorial (it’s NOT a shrine) to J. B. Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933773) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> В преддверии Эндгейма мне захотелось чего-то тёплого и лишённого драматизма... И я, как всегда, не уложилась ни в какие сроки. А теперь я попросту этот злосчастный Эндгейм игнорирую.
> 
> Период где-то после первых Мстителей и перед Зимним Солдатом.

Тони находится в апартаментах Стива потому, что это, в общем-то, апартаменты Тони и у него есть чёртово право убедиться, что его арендаторы не нарушают санитарные нормы.

Вся посуда, чистая и сухая, вплотную расставлена в шкафу (возможно, он заглядывает в шкафы Стива, которые технически принадлежат ему).

Все предметы одежды в скомканном виде спрятаны в плетёной корзине или же исправно разложены по ящикам (есть вероятность, что он роется в ящиках Стива, и в том, что комод принадлежит ему, он до конца не уверен).

Пол Стива везде вылизан до блеска; нарушений санитарных норм не выявлено. Но владельцу никогда не повредят дальновидность и лишняя проверка такого рода вещей.

— Тони, что за причина могла завести тебя в мою квартиру? — говорит Стив, застав Тони уставившимся на свой шкафчик с лекарствами. Стив кажется скорее озадаченным, нежели рассерженным, отчего Тони решается сказать правду.

— Честно? Всего лишь хотел проверить, не припрятаны ли где-нибудь у тебя забавные свидетельства порочных наклонностей. Ну, знаешь, порно под матрацем, онлайн-казино в истории браузера, разбросанные повсюду просроченные лекарства. Всякое такое.

Стив недоумённо моргает.

— Тони, меня разморозили совсем недавно: срок действия рецептов так быстро не истекает.

И вот всё слишком быстро стало неловким.

— Мне нравится, как ты всё тут устроил, — обаятельно ухмыляясь, говорит ему Тони, но, пока Стив ещё не совсем забыл, о чём они говорили перед комплиментом, Тони напирает дальше: — Серьёзно, этот вязаный клетчатый плед? Крайне виртуозно, гостиная отчаянно нуждалась в ярком пятне. Самое то, если любишь насыщенный красный и ярко-оранжевый. А холодильник? Эти магниты мне в душу запали, где ты их раздобыл? Ты ведь знаешь, как я отношусь к индустриальной эстетике.

Глаза Тони упорно мечутся по гостиной, пытаясь найти, за что бы ещё зацепиться, пока сам он медленно отворачивается от Стива.

К чёрту всё. Ничего тут нет.

— Проклятье, Кэп, да у тебя тут совсем не густо, — он изучающе оглядывает пустые стены. — ДЖАРВИС, почему кэповская квартира так гнетуще скудна на декор и безделушки?

— Капитан Роджерс не предпринимал попыток в украшении помимо рисунка, прикреплённого скотчем к стене в его спальне. Возможно, он питает здравую любовь к минимализму, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС. Изобретения Тони сегодня до черта дерзкие. Сначала Дубина принёс ему кружку с засохшей кофейной гущей, теперь это.

Тони (разумеется) заметил рисунок в комнате Стива и наскоро изучил на наличие каких-нибудь грудей, туалетов или прочего странного дерьма, имеющего обыкновение проскальзывать в современном искусстве. На рисунке лишь Баки Барнс, архетипически преданный (и, к несчастью, давно расплющенный) закадычный друг Кэпа с войны. Тони вырос на фотографиях и сказках о Стиве-и-Баки — очередное изображение на Стивовой стене мир его не перевернуло. Это было ожидаемо и оттого скучнó.

Пропустив мимо ушей попытки Стива совершенно несправедливо вызвать у него чувство вины и воззвать к уважению личного пространства других, Тони возвращается в лабораторию. Минут пятнадцать он тратит на добавление в корзину на «Амазоне» украшений для дома в тематике американского флага в количестве достаточном, чтобы можно было покрыть все стены и каждую поверхность квартиры Стива, и затем ему звонит Пеппер, которая однажды попросила ДЖАРВИСа докладывать ей о каждой попытке Тони совершить не связанную с работой покупку на сумму больше пяти тысяч долларов.

— Нет, — безо всяких преамбул произносит она, когда Тони принимает вызов. — Выбрасывай всё это из тележки.

— Но Стив ничего не знает об украшении визуального пространства, — жалобно стонет Тони. Да, он уверен, что Стив нуждается в патриотических солонке с перечницей. — Я пытаюсь помочь ему привыкнуть к новой квартире и новой… ну, жизни.

— Стиву хватает звёзд и полос на униформе. Ему не нужно, чтобы те атаковали его и в свободное время, — спокойно заявляет Пеппер.

— Меня глубоко оскорбляет и приводит в ужас то, что ты полагаешь, будто нашей национальной иконе не хочется занавеску для ванной с американским флагом, — возражает Тони. — Разумеется, он хочет чёртову занавеску с американским флагом. Он любит такую хрень.

— Тебе об этом он сам сказал, Тони? — отвечает Пеппер. — Он правда произнёс эти слова: «Люблю украшать жилплощадь декором с американской тематикой»?

— Нет, _формально_ он этого не говорил, — от того, какой педантичной порой бывает Пеппер, Тони закатывает глаза. — Но, детка, ему это нужно! Он не умеет окружать себя приносящими счастье вещами; его стены голы, пустынны и очень, очень унылы. Я парню приятное сделать пытаюсь! Я хочу, чтобы он как бы жил здесь и как бы в этом веке, если уж на то пошло.

Под конец Тони едва ли не хнычет. Разве Пеппер не хочется, чтобы Стиву было на что посмотреть помимо окна, открывающего вид на разруху, оставшуюся после нападения Читаури? Тони хочется, потому что Тони — хороший друг.

— У него ничего не висит на стенах? Даже часов? — голос Пеппер смягчается. Тони несомненно выигрывает.

— Даже до одурения скучного пейзажа нет. Ничего. Безнадёжно пусто, — а затем он вспоминает об одной крохотной детали. — О, за исключением портрета Баки Барнса, который он нарисовал и приклеил скотчем. Я хотел купить рамку для фотографий, но не помню наверняка, какого размера был рисунок, поэтому взял шесть рамок для фотографий. Одна похожа на конституцию.

— Он сам его нарисовал? — она кажется задумавшейся, хоть Тони и не понимает, отчего. Стив — художник, художники рисуют то, что им знакомо.

— Да. Как думаешь, купить Стиву мышку для ноутбука? Мышки немного устарели, но, кажется, он в таком души не чает. Просто тут есть коврик для мыши…

— Тони, остановись, — мягко командует Пеппер. — Единственное изображение Баки Барнса, которое у Стива есть, он нарисовал сам? — Тони издаёт соглашающийся звук, продолжая листать страницу и не понимая, к чему та клонит. — Тони. Это… это невероятно грустно.

— М-м-м, почему?

— У него _нет_ ничего, что напоминало бы ему о лучшем друге. Единственное, что у него есть, он сделал, когда проснулся.

И тогда Тони осознаёт. Он прекращает покупки и на самом деле обдумывает то, что она сказала.

Вот дерьмо. Это и правда грустно.

— Атрибутикой флага делу не помочь, так ведь? — спрашивает он мгновением спустя. Несколько раз проведя по экрану, он зависает над кнопкой «Удалить содержимое корзины».

— Не думаю.

— Ну и _как же_ мне это исправить? — спрашивает Тони, кликнув по ней и открыв пустой документ. В заглавии он пишет: «Скорбящий Кэп/Нет вещей Баки» и ждёт, пока Пеппер выведет его на свет.

— Я не знаю, Тони. Почему бы тебе не спросить у остальной команды? Я устрою сегодня мозговой штурм, но сейчас мне пора.

Обменявшись парой слов об ужине, они вешают трубки.

 

 

На следующий день Тони собирает Мстителей, помимо Стива, в комнате отдыха.

— Почему ты вызвонил меня из стрельбища и сказал, что это срочно? — спрашивает, волком глядя на Тони, Наташа.

— У меня эксперимент в критической точке, — присоединяется Брюс.

— Ладно, ты? — произносит Тони, указав на Наташу. — Нет нужды становиться ещё страшнее с огнестрельным оружием. А ты, — указывает теперь на Брюса, — должен был, чёрт возьми, принять моё предложение оснастить твою лабораторию ботами. Так что пожинай теперь плоды собственных решений. У кого-нибудь ещё есть причины не присутствовать на крайне важной встрече команды?

— Почему здесь нет и Капитана? — спрашивает Тор, кажущийся встревоженным. — Что-то приключилось с нашим лидером?

— Кэп, в общем, и есть причина, по которой я созвал эту говорильню, — заявляет Тони, падая на диван и делая глоток скотча. Ни одна важная встреча, конечно же, не начнётся, пока все не получат в руку напиток. Брюсу — соду, Тору — ведёрко с вином, наполненное льдом, в то время как Клинту с Наташей — по чистой водке в восьмиунциевых стаканах. Тони почти не сомневается, что Клинт попросту пытается не отставать от Наташи.

— Хорошо. Короче говоря, вчера я проводил расследование потенциально непристойной личной жизни Кэпа…

— Ты шпионил, — обрывает Клинт как раз тогда же, когда Брюс спрашивает:

— _Зачем_ тебе это?

— Эй, мы команда. Нечестно, что у команды имеется компромат на каждого из участников за исключением одного, — настаивает Тони, подняв руки в готовности отбиваться от любых физических упрёков, и всё же остановить Наташу, ткнувшую его в рёбра, он не успевает. Проявив крайнее дружелюбие, она ничего ему не ломает.

— Это в любом случае неважно. У парня даже специй на кухне нет, серьёзно, ничего интересного. Но, — продолжает он, готовясь к большому откровению, — кое-что о нашем почитаемом Капитане я выяснил.

Никто не сдвигается вдруг от нетерпения на краешек стула, напротив, все четверо товарищей по команде глядят на Тони так, словно гораздо больше заинтересованы в морально-нравственной составляющей его набега на апартаменты Стива.

— С вами невесело. Вот в чём соль: в квартире у Кэпа только одна вещь… И это портрет Баки Барнса, — он делает глубокий вдох, готовый смаковать выражения их лиц, когда они всё осознают. — Его он нарисовал сам.

Тони предполагал, что на осмысление им может потребоваться пара минут, как и ему. Но у четверых Мстителей лишь несколько секунд уходит на то, чтобы на лицах появилась задумчивость. Кроме Тора, и, господи, Тони любит Тора.

— Наш друг Стивен — талантливый художник, — озадаченно произносит он. — Что примечательного в развешивании собственных работ на стенах?

— У него, должно быть, не осталось настоящих фотографий, — опережает его Наташа. — У него могли остаться другие вещи Баки, — говорит она Тони, полностью повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Эм, если они не припрятаны где-то кроме комода, стола, шкафа и прикроватной тумбочки, не думаю, — отвечает Тони, осекаясь, когда видит, как все вновь прожигают его взглядом.

— О боже, — произносит Клинт.

— Бедный Стив, — добавляет Брюс.

— До сопереживания вы все дошли быстрее меня, — подмечает Тони.

— Но зачем мы собрались? — спрашивает Клинт.

Тони хлопает в ладоши, привлекая их внимание.

— Точно, итак, нам нужно найти способ решить проблему. Наш Капитан оправляется после утраты, это верно, но мы можем найти практическое решение получше, нежели цеплять на стену каракули с Баки. Декор в стиле американского флага не сработает, — говорит он на случай, если кому-нибудь захочется пойти тем же путём.

Наташа делает глоток водки, и, матерь божья, стакан уже почти пустой. Клинтов полон минимум на половину, и скрыть от Тони гримасу, разворачивающуюся на его лице каждый раз, когда он поднимает ко рту стакан, он даже не пытается.

— То есть нам нужно помочь ему отследить парочку настоящих фотографий Баки? — спрашивает она.

— Или вещи, принадлежавшие Баки? — добавляет Клинт.

— Что насчёт вещей, которые просто напоминают ему о Баки? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Кто такой Баки? — интересуется Тор. И точно, Тор ведь рос не на сказаниях о Кэпе-и-Баки, так? Клинт с Брюсом рассказывают ему ту самую историю, и Тора до крайности впечатляет то, что у Стива был благородный брат по оружию.

— В Асгарде мы чествуем наших павших братьев складывая их любимое оружие на почётных местах, — произносит он, когда понимает из истории достаточно, чтобы стать полезным.

— Да, алтарь! Вот и придумали, — говорит Тони и приподнимает бокал, глядя на Тора.

— Мне нравится идея с оружием, — говорит собравшимся Наташа и поднимается, чтобы долить выпивки. Вздохнув, Клинт отставляет собственный стакан на кофейный столик, видимо, сдаваясь пред лицом её русской печени. — Но алтарь — это безвкусно.

— Алтарь — это идеально. Алтарь Баки Барнса, — счастливо заявляет Тони. Так, проблему он решил без помощи Пеппер. Она, несомненно, будет впечатлена.

— Что ты воображаешь под алтарём? — опасливо спрашивает Брюс.

— Что-то вроде большой фотографии, огней и свечей. Может, немного еды для всяких божественных созданий, которых захочет призвать Кэп.

Вытягивая из головы все предыдущие и, вероятно, небезупречные знания об алтарях, Тони больше двух предложений произнести не успевает, потому что хор голосов твердит:

— Нет, Тони.

— Ни в коем случае. Стив не безвкусен, — затыкает его Наташа. — Мы можем просто передать ему пару вещей, которые он сможет хранить в апартаментах и которые станут физической связью с воспоминаниями.

— Итак, мемориал Баки Барнсу? — спрашивает Брюс. Для Тони это по-прежнему звучит как чёртов алтарь, но идея-то всё равно замечательная.

— Двумя руками за, — говорит Клинт. — Давайте поищем памятные вещицы Баки Барнса. Что тут может быть сложного с зарплатой ЩИТа и искусственным интеллектом, который может денно и нощно мониторить eBay?

 

 

Впоследствии Клинт узнаёт, что отыскать аутентичное барахло Баки Барнса чертовски сложно. «Коллекционеры» расхватали большую часть того, что не успели найти музеи, к тому же, у Баки было не то чтобы очень много денег, чтобы в сороковых вкладываться в хрень, которая сможет выдержать проверку временем.

Клинта, разглядывающего на сайте с антиквариатом утюг 1932 года, настигает странное мгновение дезориентации от осознания, что его друг — современник этого утюга, и тогда он задаётся вопросом: получится ли у него обставить Кэпа и убедить его, что этот утюг однажды принадлежал Баки.

Когда он вываливает идею на Наташу, она спрашивает его: «Ты совсем дурак?» — прежде чем, надев кевларовый жилет, скрыться в ночи.

Клинт пытается почувствовать себя оскорблённым, но после соглашается, что идея его, быть может, и не из блестящих.

Он раздумывает, кто среди его окружения хорош в обнаружении вещей, и в конечном итоге вспоминает о своей бывшей жене. Вариант, возможно, не лучший, но идеи у Клинта кончились.

— Привет, Бобби, это Клинт, — говорит он, когда спустя три гудка она поднимает трубку.

— У меня есть определитель номера, — сухо отвечает она. — Чего ты хочешь, Клинт?

— Пару идей о том, как найти кое-что для друга. Что-нибудь особенное, полагаю, весьма редкое, что тяжело найти даже онлайн.

— Я абсолютно не заинтересована помогать тебе покупать подарки подружкам. До свидания, Клинт, — произносит она и кладёт трубку.

Он набирает её снова.

— Это для Капитана Америки, — говорит он ей, когда она вновь отвечает.

— Что?

— Та штука, подарок. Для Капитана Америки. Мне нужна помощь.

— Зачем ты ищешь подарок Капитану Америке? — отчего-то ему кажется, что он предаст Стивово доверие, если поведает деталь об одиноком нарисованном от руки изображении. Даже если Стив и не говорил Клинту о нём напрямую и узнал он об этом из вторых рук шпионившего Тони.

Говоря о шпионаже, Клинт рьяно надеется, что Тони попытается провернуть то же дерьмо с Наташей. Весело получится.

— Длинная история. Просто… Мне нужно найти что-то принадлежавшее Баки Барнсу. Такого мало, и чёрта-с-два ты проверишь подлинность.

— Я не лучший эксперт в нахождении вещей эры Великой депрессии, — говорит ему Бобби, но Клинт понимает, что к самой идее неприязни она не испытывает.

— Что ж, в шоппинге ты точно эксперт. Моя кредитка всё ещё оправляется, — шутит он.

— Я не стану помогать, если продолжишь травить стрёмные шутки о разводе, Бартон.

Помочь Бобби в конце концов соглашается. Она дёргает за пару «усиков» — Клинт думает о них как о тентаклях — в нескольких сообществах антикваров и коллекционеров. И всё равно неделю спустя у Клинта по-прежнему ничего.

— Окей, давай попробуем другой подход, — предлагает Бобби. — Тебе для него придётся сходить в библиотеку.

— Может, не стоит? — чуть не умоляет Клинт.

— Найди все адреса, где жил Баки Барнс с десяти лет и старше. Возможно, тебе даже придётся об этом спросить у Стива; но не представляю, получится ли у тебя это сделать не выдав себя.

И когда несколько попыток поиска информации о поступлении Баки на службу не увенчиваются успехом, Клинт сообщает Стиву, что его бывшая одержима Баки Барнсом и хочет получить информацию из первых уст. Сморщив лоб, Стив записывает несколько адресов, вероятно, давно исчезнувших с лица земли, на листе из блокнота, который держит на кухонной тумбе.

Не обмолвившись о том, каким образом он выпросил их у Стива, он отдаёт адреса Бобби.

— Ладно, большую часть из этих зданий уже снесли, но мы всё ещё можем выяснить, где они находились, — говорит она после пары минут со списком и смартфоном в руках. — Вот тебе следующее задание. Отметь все эти точки на карте Бруклина, а затем погугли «ломбарды, Бруклин, 1930-е». Отметь и те точки.

Клинт _и представить_ не мог, сколь много придётся выполнять домашней работы, чтобы подбодрить Стива.

Завершив наконец исполинское задание Бобби, он обнаруживает, что в кварталах, где когда-то жил Баки (а иногда и Стив), было несколько ломбардов. Бобби берёт на себя самую лёгкую часть работы: выясняет, что два из них функционируют до сих пор, и они совершают неловкую поездку в Бруклин.

— Привет, я разыскиваю кое-какие фамильные ценности, которые заложили здесь в тридцатые или сороковые, — с флиртующей улыбкой говорит она лысеющему владельцу. — У вас есть настолько давние записи?

— Бумажные — да, — отвечает мужчина, зачарованно вперившись в её длинные блестящие волосы. Клинт его ещё как понимает.

— Окей, отлично, мы ищем фамилию «Барнс», — прерывает её он. Мужчина фыркает.

— Нет у нас ничего принадлежавшего Баки Барнсу. Многие проверяли, — качая головой, говорит он. Неясно, считает ли он всю эту суету беспричинной или же осуждает Клинта с Бобби просто за то, что заявились только сейчас.

— Что насчёт Джорджа Барнса? — спрашивает Бобби, коротко глянув в заметки на BlackBerry.

Мужчина отсылает костлявого подростка посмотреть записи, но тот ничего не находит. К этому времени вся ситуация уже настолько приводит Клинта в уныние, что он готов вернуться к плану с утюгом.

— Так похоже на тебя, — качает головой Бобби и улыбается, когда Клинт покорно идёт за ней к следующему ломбарду. — Сдаёшься после первой попытки.

— Я думал, ты сказала без шуток про развод, — недовольно возражает Клинт.

— А я, по-твоему, смеюсь? — спрашивает она, всё же улыбаясь, отчего становится очевидно, что это не ссора. Как кажется Клинту. Клинт на это надеется.

В следующем ломбарде диалог проходит практически точно так же. Менеджер смеётся после озвучивания просьбы найти что-то, принадлежавшее Баки Барнсу, но, когда Бобби упоминает Джорджа Барнса, идёт проверить и возвращается с новостями.

— У нас были часы, заложенные Джорджем Барнсом в 1929. Проданы Джейкобу Невеллу в 1931.

Отыскав Джейкоба Невелла, они узнают, что у него был единственный ребёнок (сын), у которого был единственный ребёнок (тоже сын), у которого был единственный ребёнок (и снова сын). С данными ЩИТа под рукой отследить его до смешного просто, и вскоре Клинт пишет по электронной почте его праправнуку фальшивую историю о том, что он часовщик и хочет посмотреть на фамильные часы.

В следующий раз, когда прекрасные хоукаевские дела заводят его в центр страны, праправнук Тревор встречается с Клинтом в кофейне Чикаго.

— То есть они типа ценные? — спрашивает Тревор, не утруждаясь попытками подавить энтузиазм. — Потому что я всегда думал, что это всего лишь отстойные старые карманные часы, которые целую вечность кочевали по семье. Я их, конечно же, не носил, ничего такого. Больше года на них не смотрел.

Клинт переходит к сути и показывает удостоверение Мстителя.

— Слушай, чувак, пока их не надыбал твой дедуля, часы, возможно, принадлежали Баки Барнсу.

Глаза Тревора ширятся.

— _Тому самому_ Баки Барнсу?

Зрачки парня чуть ли не на глазах у Клинта обращаются в значки доллара, так что он решает охладить его пыл.

— Формально его отцу. Я дам тебе за часы две тысячи.

— Если они и правда принадлежали Баки Барнсу, они стоят куда больше, — изворачивается Тревор. Проклятье, ну и почему парню обязательно надо было оказываться относительно умным?

— Вероятно, так и есть, но если ты продашь их кому-нибудь другому, они попадут в «частную коллекцию», — говорит Клинт, очерчивая в воздухе кавычки — наглядно показывая, что пытается сказать. — Если ты продашь их мне, я отдам их Капитану Америке. Отдам ему частицу друга, которого он потерял кучу лет назад.

Клинт немного перегибает палку, но значки доллара уступают дорогу звёздам. Серьёзно, кто не хочет сделать для Капитана Америки что-то хорошее? «Террористы, вот кто», — решает Клинт.

— Эм, ладно. Думаю, я могу расстаться с часами… за четыре тысячи.

Бросив на него сердитый взгляд, Клинт выписывает чек.

Часы он получает, но у него нет возможности проверить, действительно ли они принадлежали члену семьи Барнсов. Однако шансы всё же выше, чем у утюга, так что он их полирует, насколько это возможно, и отдаёт Стиву во время встречи команды.

— Эй, Кэп, я наткнулся на них и подумал, что тебе может понравиться, — говорит Клинт, сверля взглядом остальных приятелей-Мстителей, потому что ни один ещё не принёс вклад в «мемориал» Баки Барнсу; без понимания контекста Клинт выглядит странно, передавая случайный и чертовски трогательный подарок.

Он толкает часы через кухонный стол Тони, в данный момент по совместительству служащий столом для конференций, и Стив непонимающе глядит на часы.

— Эм, ладно, спасибо, — произносит он, поднимая поцарапанный металл и волоча цепочку. С минуту он тычет в них пальцем, а после у него отвисает челюсть. — Где ты их достал?

— Просто наткнулся, — беспечно говорит Клинт, не сознаваясь, что за этой чёртовой штуковиной много месяцев охотился вместе с — подумать только — бывшей женой. — Мне сказали, они могли принадлежать…

— Джорджу Барнсу, — обрывает его Стив, по-прежнему уставившись на часы с неприкрытым восхищением. — Баки всё время их выкрадывал, и мы играли с ним во «взрослых». Я знаю, потому что, — он разворачивает часы и показывает Клинту заднюю крышку, — мы на обороте выцарапали булавкой наши имена; его папаша ужасно разозлился, поэтому он их отполировал, но часть сияния не снялась. Прямо в этом месте.

Он показывает Клинту крошечное потемнение, будто оно обязательно приведёт к узнаванию в чьих-то глазах. Клинт улыбается и кивает, осознавая, что заслужил похлопывание по спине. Стив счастлив, и улыбка у него до ушей, и выглядеть его так заставил Клинт. О да, чёрт возьми, Клинт — шикарный друг и товарищ.

— Не похоже, что там можно уместить имена, — произносит всегда всё чересчур анализирующий Тони, пытаясь разрушить, очевидно, лучший подарок в мире.

— Точнее часть наших имён. С. Роджерс и Д. Б. Барнс, — рассеянно отвечает Стив. Он гладит часы пальцами в едва ли не порнографической манере, а взгляд его в трансе прикован к объекту. Вспоминая давно минувшие дни.

— Хм-м, что ж, полагаю, для алтаря сойдёт, — размышляет Тони. Наташа его шлёпает, а Брюс стонет.

— Умолкни, Старк, это не алтарь, — говорит Клинт.

— Что? — непонимающе спрашивает Стив, всё ещё вглядываясь в часы в своих руках. Он сейчас заплачет? Клинт надеется, нет. Это было бы слишком эмоционально даже для вложенных в подарок денег.

— Мы вроде как помогаем тебе устроить алтарь, Кэп, — говорит Тони, и Наташа и впрямь сильно его щипает. Клинт когда-то наполучал таких щипков, и, чёрт, вовсе это не весело.

— Не алтарь. Просто пару-тройку вещей, которые помогут тебе помнить Баки, — поправляет Клинт.

— Мемориал павшему воину и брату, — торжественно заявляет Тор. Это заставляет Стива поднять голову.

— Ребята… вы не обязаны…

— Мы хотим, — произносит Тони, когда Стив смолкает.

Он готовится к очередной атаке Наташи, но она на этот комментарий удовлетворённо кивает. Спустя минуту он продолжает:

— Мы заметили, что у тебя есть только изображение Баки, и это даже не фотография или что-то вроде, а всего лишь рисунок по памяти. Поэтому мы решили помочь тебе собрать немного вещей, напоминающих о нём. Это будет терапией. Мы хотим это сделать. На самом деле, идея принадлежит мне, — говорит он, и особых надежд на то, что монолог и правда обойдётся без виража в сторону территории эгоизма, возлагать не стоило.

Но это всё же не критично. Старк осветил всё самое важное, и Стив, похоже, вот-вот проглотит чёртовы часы, чтобы быть к ним ещё ближе. Клинт заключает, что работа вышла на славу.

И сделал её он; пора и остальным Мстителям взять ноги в руки и подключиться к мемориальному проекту. Не может же Клинт быть единственным, кто принялся за дело. Он определённо не создан для такой ответственности, учитывая, что ему придётся быть, как бы… ответственным.

 

 

— Поверить, чёрт возьми, не могу, что Бартон присвоил все мои лавры, — жалуется Тони, пока Пеппер полощет рот в их вычурной хозяйской ванной. — Это была моя идея, и, конечно же, Клинту обязательно было впорхнуть и первым подарить что-то Кэпу для алтаря. Что за грёбаный болвано-придурко-мудо-подлиза.

Пеппер вскидывает бровь от его выбора слов, выплёвывая ярко-голубую жидкость.

— Сколько у него ушло на поиск часов для Кэпа? — спрашивает она, на дюйм наполняя стакан водой и начиная полоскать рот и ей. Проклятье, Тони никогда прежде не наблюдал за процедурами по гигиене рта Пеппер, но мудрёные они крайне.

— Месяц, наверное, — отвечает Тони. — Я всерьёз не могу поверить.

— Ладно, Тони, месяц? У тебя была куча времени. У всех вас была куча времени. Дело скорее не в том, что Клинт «присвоил твои лавры», просто все остальные облажались. Что случилось с попытками сделать для Стива что-то хорошее?

Она берёт из маленького футляра кусок зубной нити, и Тони решает, что видел уже достаточно. Вернувшись в спальню и завалившись на кровать с балдахином, он повышает голос, чтобы, извлекая из зубов каждый мельчайший кусочек еды, она его слышала.

— Мы и делаем для Стива что-то хорошее! Я не виноват, что Бартон избрал простейшее решение из возможных. Карманные часы папы Баки. Я вас умоляю, чёрт побери!

— Ты несправедлив, — голос её чуть приглушён. — Я абсолютно уверена, что часы отследить было непросто. Более того, ты сам не то чтобы сутки напролёт работал над собственным подарком.

Пахнущая мятой, она выходит в спальню.

— Эм, не хотелось бы тебя затыкать, Пеп, но ты очень ошибаешься. Я работал прилежно, безустанно, неусыпно…

— Неужели?

— Представь себе, — он игнорирует её усмешку. — Я точно знаю, где находится мой вклад в алтарь, и работал я над ним с того самого дня, когда предложил этот гениальный план.

— Брюс специально сказал мне, что это не алтарь, а просто коллекция предметов для Стивовой квартиры. Их по сути даже не обязательно выставлять напоказ. Ты до сих пор не забросил идею с декорированием, так ведь?

Прикрыв глаза, Тони пытается набраться терпением к Пеппер. Он нежно любит её, но порой она просто не понимает.

— Разумеется, это чёртов алтарь. Что есть алтарь, как не коллекция сентиментально ценных предметов, экспонированных на чьих-то стенах в индивидуальных стеллажах?

— Я повторюсь: не думаю, что они будут… погоди, — сощурившись, она глядит на него. — Давай-ка поговорим о том, как ты выставляешь свои костюмы.

Тони предпочёл бы этого не делать, поэтому сбегает в лабораторию. Он всё равно не планировал в ближайшие несколько часов спать.

— ДЖАРВИС, доложи о статусе нашего особого проекта, — бросает Тони потолку, включая в лаборатории свет. Дубина и Ты виновато озираются на звуки, какой бы дуростью ни занимались у стены, и Тони их игнорирует.

— Состояние очень хорошее, сэр, — отчётливо отвечает ИскИн, прежде чем вывести голографическую проекцию хитроумного графика. — Обновить имеющиеся данные?

— Не повредит, — говорит Тони.

Он садится в кресло и чуть не соскальзывает на пол; поднявшись, он замечает, что кто-то оставил на сиденье дорогого кресла тряпку в масле, и теперь испачканы и кресло, и его джинсы.

— Окей, кто это сделал? — утомлённо спрашивает он ботов. Дубина пытается отвернуться к стене и врезается клешнеподобным лицом в стену, а Ты опускает клешнеподобное лицо в землю, точно пристыженный. — Тебе всё это чистить, Ты, — грозно произносит он, выпутываясь из штанов и оставляя их на столе.

Это точно не первый случай, когда его одежда покрывается солидолом, или горючим, или, быть может, крохотными капельками крови.

— Окей, я готов, ДЖАРВИС, — говорит он единственному искусственному интеллекту, действительно оправдывающему это звание. — Поехали.

— Время и данные записываются; Тони Старк, на сколько по шкале от 1 до 100 вы оцениваете отвращение по отношению к вторжению в особняк Старков и изъятию предмета, необходимого для операции «Алтарь»?

— Прямо сейчас ощущаю себя на 55. Возможно, существует корреляция с абсолютно эгоистичной потребностью Бартона в кэповском внимании, — ДЖАРВИС добавляет данные в графу, и оценка эта на дисплее оказывается наиболее низкой. — Хах. Полагаю, я близок к прорыву.

— Если позволите, сэр, отслеживание ваших расположенности/нежелания приезжать в дом ваших родителей с целью извлечения предмета Баки Барнса из владений Говарда Старка, по всей видимости, не даёт никаких реальных результатов. Если недавний скачок в сторону расположенности действительно произошёл из-за Бартона, что и привело к отклонению данных, то, судя по имеющейся тенденции, непохоже, что в скором времени вы достигнете прогресса.

Прикрыв глаза, Тони облокачивается на лабораторный стол. Досадно признавать, но, уж если у других Мстителей наконец появились подвижки в этом проекте, самое время заняться тем же. Он, на самом-то деле, не предпринимает ничего, помимо попыток ослабить собственные чувства перед возвращением в особняк: просматривает его фотографии и старается наперёд справиться с воспоминаниями вместо того, чтобы расфасовывать их по маленьким коробочкам и сдуть к чертям, словно Иерихон.

— Отлично. К чёрту. Выезжаем.

— Сейчас час ночи по восточному времени, сэр.

— А мне-то что с того, ДЖАРВИС? Я сказал, что выезжаю сейчас. Какую мне машину взять? Как думаешь, Пеппер захочет проехаться со мной на север штата? — Тони уже движется в сторону выхода из лаборатории и щёлкает пальцами в сторону ботов. — Лапа-растяпа, ты за главного, — кричит он через плечо. — Держи этих двоих в узде.

— Могу я предложить штаны, сэр? — любезно произносит ДЖАРВИС, когда Тони уже почти доходит до гаража. — А также ключи и мобильный. Если вы не возражаете.

Тони захватывает штаны, ключи, телефон и бумажник. Он сомневается, стоит ли будить Пеппер, но решает, что ни к чему ей видеть демонстрацию его чёртовых проблем с папочкой на широкоформатном экране, и даёт ей поспать. Кроме того, ДЖАРВИС предположил, что мисс Поттс может не слишком обрадоваться, если разбудить её посреди ночи ради спонтанной поездки, поэтому Тони притворяется, что именно по этой причине поехал один.

Ferrari он выбирает скорее неосознанно: Говард считал их нарочито хвастовскими, а чтобы справиться с этим, ему лучше хорошенько снарядиться и идти с настроением «к чёрту Говарда» на изготовке.

Несясь по тёмному, практически опустелому шоссе, Тони несколько раз приходится бороться с неукротимым желанием развернуться, пока становится всё позднее и позднее. Он обдумывает отправить кого-нибудь другого порыться в вещах отца; да хоть Пеппер, если она будет не слишком занята управлением компанией и организацией его жизни. Но мысль об отправке работника обыскивать вещи отца, когда он сам едва ли знает, что в них, зазорна, но ещё более зазорна идея о признании этой слабости перед Пеппер.

— ДЖАРВИС, зачитай список всего дерьма, сделанного моим отцом, — просит он, подбираясь к городку на севере штата Нью-Йорк, где случилось обосноваться его родовому поместью.

— Мне начать до или после проекта «Манхэттен»? — произносит машинный ДЖАРВИС, и Тони не отвечает. Он дождаться не может, когда всё это уже закончится.

Когда он подъезжает к особняку, все окна его темны. Он этого ожидал: сейчас почти три утра, и место выглядит совершенно заброшенным, похожим на гробницу. Тони знает, что по нему бегают по меньшей мере парочка смотрителей, которые вдыхают в него столько жизни, сколько оно только может получить, пока владелец — Тони.

Оттого, что это дом Говарда, ключа к нему не предусмотрено: лишь сканер отпечатка большого пальца на дверном молотке. Прикладывается к нему Тони в надежде на то, что дом его отвергнет, и, когда дверь всё же отворяется, он вздыхает и шагает внутрь.

— Теперь мы на отметке в 99,7, просто к сведению, ДЖАРВИС, — говорит он воздуху. Временами он забывает, что ДЖАРВИС слышит его не всегда; временами он забывает, что не в костюме — вместо этого он абсолютно беззащитен и одинок. — Давай уже приступим и покончим с этой дрянью.

 Он ступает по пышной покрытой ковром лестнице с уверенностью, коей не ощущает, и, добравшись до западного кабинета Говарда, вновь прикладывает большой палец к сканеру.

Внутри кабинета, где Говард всегда хранил связанное с Капитаном Америкой дерьмо, пыльно. Тони становится интересно, имеется ли доступ в эту комнату у домработниц, которые убираются в большей части особняка; с Говардом ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Тони в любой момент мог бы обновить протоколы безопасности, но ему нравится, что какие-то части его отца остаются запертыми от света и воздуха.

Это определённо одна из них. Тони с молоком матери вбирал истории о спасающем всё и вся Кэпе, и к живому, дышащему Капитану он не испытывает ничего помимо уважения, но вместе с тем одержимость отца замороженным героем он всегда ненавидел и вместе с тем ей завидовал. Раздражает и то, что Говард был прав: он был, вероятно, единственным, кто не потерял веру в то, что Стив где-то среди океана попросту выжидает, когда его вытащат и заведут.

 Он не исключает, что отчасти его граничащее с одержимостью желание помочь Кэпу приспособиться к современному миру корнями уходит в чувство вины из-за ненависти к эффекту, который Стив оказал на его семью эфемерной возможностью своего обнаружения.

Тони крутится вокруг барахла отца — по большей части материалов дел, прототипов оружия да пары Стивовых артефактов, по которым он явно не будет скучать. В основном военный инвентарь и карты. Хорошие вещи вроде прототипов щита тут даже не хранились.

То, за чем пришёл, он находит, когда открывает шкаф и на дне, под стопками бумаг и блокнотов, обнаруживает опечатанный сундук. Вынув его и сдув пыль, он видит этикетку: «Д. Б. Барнс».

Впервые он задумывается: что дарить Стиву, если сундук не оправдает надежд? Он никогда в него не заглядывал; Говард, будучи человеком не самым приятным, лишь повторял: единственное, что волновало Стива, в этом сундуке, поэтому у Тони о его содержимом были лишь общие представления.

Сперва приходится принести жертву чувству собственного достоинства: замок удаётся сломать только после многочисленных ударов по нему отвёрткой. Порою, будь ты хоть одним из мощнейших и опытнейших супергероев земли, тебе по-прежнему приходится бить по вещам отвёрткой.

Сверху лежит ещё больше старых карт, кусков бумаги со случайными числами и словами, и пара грязных комиксов. Грязных в смысле «грязных по-стариковски».

— Вот это я понимаю, — говорит он, пролистывая один из них. По его мнению, именно это ты и должен был говорить в старые добрые, когда натыкался на рисунок вот так согнувшейся женщины в подвязках. — Вот так раз!

Отложив комиксы, он переходит к следующему слою сундука. Игральные карты, рассыпающиеся прямо в руках, обломки карандашей, карманный нож, который крайне заинтересовывает Тони, пока он не замечает имя: «Д. Морита», выгравированное на поверхности.

Всё это — ненужный хлам. Какого чёрта отец говорил ему, что Стиву не плевать на этот сундук?

Мгновением спустя он думает, что нашёл кое-что завёрнутое в ткань, и, вынув свёрток, обнаруживает, что он сам по себе является этим кое-чем: это тёмно-синяя сравнительно лёгкая куртка.

— Джекпот, — шепчет он, разворачивая куртку, чтобы разглядеть — разглядеть по-настоящему. Тёмно-синяя с медными пуговицами. Потускневшая эмблема на левом рукаве.

Святое дерьмо, он заполучил куртку Баки Барнса. Именитую куртку, которая появлялась в каждом комиксе, рисунке и фильме, изображающих упавшего Коммандос, и теперь она принадлежит Тони. Ну, временно принадлежит, пока он не передаст её Стиву.

Почему он не надел её, когда упал? У него их было несколько? Тони проводит по ткани пальцами и осознает, что куртка не предназначена для суровой погоды. Скорее, быть может, лёгкое пальто? Неважно, Стив ему расскажет.

Он почтительно складывает пальто и проверяет, не осталось ли чего на дне сундука. Обыкновенная библия, которую, судя по виду, никогда не открывали, горстка хворостинок и листочков и какой-то старинно-военный фонарь. Чёрт побери, неужели Говард попросту выпотрошил вещевой мешок Баки над сундуком и закрыл? Какого хрена там забыла листва?

Он суёт всё кроме куртки в сундук и собирается отнести его обратно. А затем, на ничтожно маловероятный случай того, что огрызки бумаги, одолженный нож или даже чёртовы ветки имеют для Стива значение, берёт сундук за ручку и тащит к кабриолету снаружи.

— Всё прошло хорошо, сэр? — вежливо спрашивает ДЖАРВИС, когда Тони кладёт находки на пассажирское сиденье и театрально скользит по капоту. Теперь, когда он разобрался с домом и у него на очень и очень долгое время нет ни малейшего повода сюда возвращаться, он чувствует лёгкость.

— Всё чудесно, — говорит он, а после хмурится, заводя машину. — Ну, не считая того факта, что мои собственные работники представления не имеют, что кто-то только что вломился в мой дом и выкрал весьма важный исторический артефакт. Мне стоит на этот счёт волноваться?

— Вероятно, они не осведомлены вследствие того, что вломился их собственный наниматель и, как следствие, человек с полным доступом к дому и его системам безопасности.

— Всё равно не чувствую себя в безопасности, — отстреливается Тони. — Ещё одна причина не приезжать.

Он заводит мотор и мчится в ночь. Вернувшись в башню, он пробирается в кровать к Пеппер и обнимает её целых полчаса, прежде чем начинает звенеть её будильник.

— Когда ты пришёл в кровать? — спрашивает она, очаровательно зевая. Её дыхание до сих пор пахнет чистотой и мятой.

— Совсем недавно, — подмечает он. — Но я позаботился о вещи Стива, — она улыбается и целует его, и он засыпает.

Двумя днями позже Мстители собираются в комнате отдыха Тони на ночь кино. Тони крайне конкретно хочет вручить куртку Стиву на глазах у Бартона, чтобы стрелок смог насладиться пониманием: вклад Тони в алтарь лучше, нежели ржавые старые часы, с которыми Баки играл, быть может, раза три.

— Итак, Кэп, у меня кое-что для тебя есть, — говорит он, когда начинаются титры _«Начала»_.

— Думаю, я ещё не переварил фильм, Тони, — признаётся Стив.

— Иногда помогает нарисовать временной график, — Наташа уже идёт за бумагой.

Тони коротко возмущается, но в конце концов присоединяется. Спустя полчаса они начертили три взаимосвязанных временных линии и несколько раз всё объяснили Тору.

— Ладно, Кэп, у меня кое-что для тебя есть, — пробует снова Тони. В этот раз Стив, сморщив лоб, поднимает на него взгляд.

— Ладно, — смущённо произносит Стив. Затем его лицо озаряется. — Эм, это что-то вроде часов? Что вы совсем не обязаны делать, правда, — говорит он, прикасаясь пальцами к карману штанов, где, видимо, в целости и сохранности носит свою драгоценность.

— Лучше часов, — расплывается в улыбке Тони. — Из личной коллекции Старков.

Стив выглядит взволнованным, а вот Клинт закатывает глаза.

— Издеваешься? Это жульничество.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знал, Бартон: чтобы это раздобыть, мне пришлось пройти через изобилующее количество проблем с папочкой.

— Что ж, мне, чтобы добыть часы, пришлось пройти через… множество проблем с бывшей женой.

— Почитай книгу, Бартон, они чудеса творят со словарным запасом, — говорит Тони, уходя на кухню за сундуком и возвращаясь в комнату отдыха.

— Открывай, Кэп, — он весь трепещет в предвкушении явления народу подарка, давшегося ему с таким трудом.

Открыв сундук, Стив видит дерьмовую коллекцию веточек и ничем не выдающиеся армейские штуки. Но глаза его всё равно распахиваются.

— Ух ты, Тони, — он вынимает нелепый фонарь и нож Мориты. — Это настоящие вещи Баки с войны, — он роется внутри и поднимает один из листиков. — У него была странная одержимость деревьями, куда бы нас ни отправляли.

Стив выглядит так, будто сейчас либо расплачется, либо обнимет Тони, либо всё сразу. Тони немного в замешательстве. Стиву нравятся рвань и хлам в сундуке Баки. Тони хотел его одурачить, а потом обнародовать пальто.

— Спасибо, Тони. Я очень это ценю. Я знаю, тебе непросто было…

— К чёрту всё, сейчас вернусь, — он удаляется посреди благодарностей Кэпа, что наверняка незаконно, и возвращается с красиво уложенной в подарочную коробку курткой.

— Вот настоящая штуковина для алтаря, — говорит он, вручая коробку.

— Это не чёртов алтарь, Тони, — огрызается Наташа.

Стив открывает коробку и издаёт звук такой, какой издают только щенки, которым наступили на лапу.

— О мой бог, — он роняет коробку на пол и подносит куртку к свету, будто каким-то образом сможет увидеть водяной знак и доказать её подлинность.

Тони, вскинув брови, глядит на Клинта.

— Это не соревнование, Тони, — сообщает ему Брюс.

— Это потому, что я в алтаре выиграл.

— Это не алтарь, — говорит Брюс.

Стив же теперь вовсю нюхает куртку, и Тони это слегка беспокоит. Он подумывал отдать её в химчистку, но не был уверен, что это не навредит ткани, нестиранной семьдесят лет.

— Это часть его униформы, — говорит Стив. С комком в горле он снова прижимает куртку к груди. — Спасибо, Тони. Я серьёзно, если бы ты только знал, как много это для меня значит. Спасибо.

Он возвращается к неотрывному рассматриванию куртки, что куда лучше неотрывного рассматривания часов, и Тони ухмыляется.

— Держу пари, в ней он выглядел на все сто, Кэп, — хорохорится он. Стив кивает.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — хрипло отвечает он, отчего Тони вскидывает бровь. Он ловит столь же недоумённый взгляд Клинта.

Что ж, довольно странный уровень оценки того, насколько хорошо выглядел твой лучший друг мужского пола в униформе, но допустим.

Подарок Тони лучший, и лишь это имеет значение.

 

После того, как Тони делает из мемориального проекта соревнование (и почему Брюс удивлён? С Тони рано или поздно всё становится соревнованием), Брюс впадает в краткое состояние паники.

Клинт отследил заложенные часы папы Баки. Тони отыскал куртку Баки с чёртовой Второй мировой.

Нет ни шанса, что Брюс сможет составить их находкам конкуренцию. Как только он это принимает, он успокаивается.

Он два часа проводит в интернете, пытаясь найти хоть что-то связанное с Баки Барнсом. Он не ищет чего-то аутентичного, чего-то, чего Баки касался или во что Баки чихал — он просто получает представление о своих вариантах.

Он размышляет над несколькими книгами о Капитане Америке, обсуждающих Баки в разнообразнейших деталях, о горстке фильмов и телевизионных передач, где присутствует Баки, и о паре игрушек в стиле Баки. Он исключает пластиковые фигурки, потому что маленькие лица Баки расплывчаты и трудноразличимы, но испытывает тёплые чувства к кое-чему под названием мишка Баки.

О, да кого Брюс пытается обмануть, у него самого в детстве был мишка Баки. Он любил мишку Баки.

Одним дождливым днём он заглядывает к Стиву и пытается разведать мнение Стива в отношении предмета без прямого вопроса в духе: «Так что ты там думаешь на счёт плюшевых медведей, одетых как твой мёртвый лучший друг?».

— Привет, Брюс, — говорит Стив, впуская учёного в апартаменты. — Всё в порядке?

— Отлично, отлично, всё отлично. Просто хотел принести тебе немного чая. Это одна из моих любимых смесей, из Аргентины, — поясняет он, протягивая кружку.

Стив выглядит озадаченным, но делает глоток и одобрительно мычит.

— О, вполне неплохо. Хочешь немного посмотреть со мной телевизор?

Хорошее начало, чтобы завести разговор о медведе и увидеть реакцию Стива. Кроме того, благодаря тому, как Стив сидит на самом конце дивана и проверяет, достаточно ли Брюсу места на остальных трёх подушках, к Брюсу приходит осознание: никто не приходит просто посмотреть со Стивом телевизор, не правда ли?

— Что смотрим? — спрашивает он, усаживаясь и чувствуя нахлынувшую волну вины. Всем в команде нравится Стив, все его уважают, включая и Брюса; они занялись большим мемориальным проектом, потому что беспокоятся о Стиве и хотят, чтобы он освоился и обрёл спокойствие после смерти Баки. Но, быть может, они небрежно упустили мелочи, вроде зайти на чашку чая.

— «19 детей и это не предел».

Брюс останавливается посреди глотка.

— Мне жаль, что ты знаешь о существовании этого шоу.

Стив издаёт смешок.

— Нашёл несколько дней назад, и мне понравилось. Мне нравятся шоу об обычных американцах. Я по-прежнему не до конца узнал, как сейчас живут люди… Я понимаю, что то, как мы живём в башне, вряд ли можно назвать нормой.

— Они не самые типичные представители Америки, уверяю, — говорит Брюс, указывая на экран. — И я поверить не могу, что тебе нравятся реалити-шоу. В ЩИТе в это никто не поверит.

Он коротко качает головой и усмехается.

— Они кажутся куда реальнее других людей на телевидении. Меня не очень-то волнуют Кардашьян, — недолго думая бросает Стив.

В этот раз Брюс и правда давится чаем.

— Отчего-то мне очень хочется извиниться за свой век, — говорит он Стиву, когда приходит в чувство. От Стива в ответ доносится смех, легкий и грудной, и Брюс на самом деле хочет подарить ему что-то хорошее для ал… хорошую вещь Баки.

Кстати о проекте Баки: он пробегается глазами по пустым стенам квартиры, когда Стив заговаривает про телевидение. Он не видит ни единого свидетельства часов, куртки или остального хлама, подаренного Стиву Тони.

— Я не лучший декоратор, — говорит Стив, когда замечает скользящий взгляд Брюса. — Тони уже проинформировал меня, что в наши дни это считается недостатком характера.

— О нет, это совершенно нормально, — говорит Брюс, делая мысленную пометку о необходимости устроить Тони выговор. — Тони не должен говорить такое. Просто игнорируй его, как и все мы.

— Не беспокойся. Я не принимаю это на свой счёт, — Стив поднимается и направляется к открытой двери. — Когда я был младше, у меня попросту никогда не было денег на украшения. Еда или украшения? Выбор всегда был в пользу еды. Но вещи Баки по большей части здесь, если хочешь посмотреть, — в голосе его слышится детское горящее желание похвастаться барнсовской коллекцией, отчего Брюс и следует за ним в спальню.

— Куртка в шкафу; наверное, для её сохранности стоит приобрести такой большой чехол из химчистки, но руки пока что до этого не дошли. Мне просто нравится, что у меня есть возможность её видеть.

Куртка вовсе не выглядит неуместной, вися рядом с тщательно отглаженными Стивовыми брюками и рубашками. Брюс неловко разглядывает шкаф Стива и восхищается.

— А часы на столе. Забавный факт: они больше не показывают время. Клинт просто подвёл стрелки, когда дарил их мне, — Стив не кажется расстроенным, и, раз уж часы сломаны, Брюсу кажется, что не случится ничего страшного, если он возьмёт их и рассмотрит на ладони.

— Выглядят очень классными, — признаёт он. Стив улыбается от похвалы, будто Брюс сделал комплимент его ребёнку.

— Это точно.

Стив выводит их из спальни и указывает на книжную полку в гостиной.

— Большая часть остального на полке. Я отправил нож внучке Мориты и пожертвовал Библию. Баки так ни разу её и не открыл, когда увидел, на что на самом деле похожа война.

Есть что-то странное в том, что Стив раздал вещи, принадлежавшие Баки, но, может, в этом-то и дело. Может, недостаточно, чтобы вещь принадлежала Баки. Может, чтобы сделать истинный мемориал, она должна быть чем-то, что для него имело значение. От этого мишка Баки кажется удручающе неподходящим.

— Как поступил с листвой? — спрашивает Брюс. Стив стонет и почти закатывает глаза.

— Вышвырнул на ветер. Что за… Дарси сказала, есть сейчас такое слово — «фигня». Поверить не могу, что он хранил их вперемешку со своими вещами и Говард их не вычистил.

Это уже настоящий знак, что Стив скорбит правильно, здорóво; если бы он прикрепил сухие мёртвые листья из 1944 года к стене, Брюс бы заволновался.

— Карандаши и фонарь сохранил: их я ещё могу использовать. Бумага и вещи, на которых остался его почерк, в ящике стола, — румянец быстро расползается по щекам Стива. Всё-таки что-то по сути своей бесполезное он оставил.

— Что ж, это очень мило. Я рад, что у тебя теперь есть какие-то его вещи; все заслуживают физическое напоминание о людях, которых потеряли, — он думает о единственной серёжке Бетти — той, что она давным-давно оставила у него, — хранимую в бумажнике.

— Согласен. Когда я замечаю эти вещи вокруг, они заставляют меня улыбаться, — Стив и правда улыбается, произнося это, и в улыбке видна ожидаемая грусть, но вместе с ней и крайняя мягкость вместе с нежностью. От этого в мыслях Брюса вновь всколыхнулся образ Бетти.

— А о мишке Баки тебе рассказывали? — внезапно говорит Брюс, потрясённый этой улыбкой и тем, как она влияет на его воспоминания.

Стив вскидывает бровь.

— Что ещё за мишка Баки? — вставая перед телевизором и потянувшись за чаем, спрашивает он.

— Игрушка, плюшевый медведь. Но одетый как Баки.

Стив хмурится, но выглядит заинтригованным.

— Почему?

— Что почему?

— Почему он одет как Баки?

— Потому что это мишка Баки. Я не знаю; кто-то решил, что детям нравится Баки, поэтому и сделали в его честь игрушку?

— Звучит мило, — признаётся Стив. — Баки бы её возненавидел.

Вот и плакала лучшая брюсовсая идея. Теперь, когда он знает, что это должно быть чем-то, что для Баки имело значение, он не может подарить Стиву то, что Баки бы абсолютно не понравилось.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает Брюс, потому как не может просто встать и уйти, хоть Стив и пристрелил его идею насмерть.

— Он ненавидел такого рода вещи. Комиксы, радиопередачи, дешифровочные кольца из хлопьев. Всё, что описывало его как ребёнка-подпевалу; а его почему-то всегда так и изображали. Понятия не имею почему. Может, думали, что два героя — это уже чересчур?

— Возможно, — уклончиво соглашается Брюс. — Или, может, они просто очень хотели преподнести это барахло детям.

— В этом есть смысл, — пожимает плечами Стив. — В любом случае он до ужаса злился. Серьёзно, те комиксы. Они для меня-то были весьма смущающими, а он в них выглядел на тринадцать, — на лице Стива расплывается язвительная ухмылка. — Он всё время писал редакторам комиксов, говорил, что он настоящий Баки Барнс и требовал, чтобы его историю изменили. Он был просто в ярости. Такая умора, — Стив смеётся, но, спохватившись, выглядит раскаивающимся.

Брюс лишь усмехается. У него появилась идея для мемориала.

— Друзья нужны затем, чтобы над ними смеяться, — уверяет он Стива. — Почему я, по-твоему, дружу с Тони?

Ночью Брюс просит ДЖАРВИСА об одолжении.

— ДЖАРВИС, не мог бы ты провести для меня небольшое комиксное расследование? — крайне вежливо спрашивает он. Хоть и знает, что в этом нет необходимости, он всё равно думает, что Тони порой слишком резок с собственными изобретениями.

— С удовольствием, сэр. Не моги бы вы пояснить, что именно я должен сделать?

— Я ищу старый комикс о Капитане Америке из 1940-ых. Я не знаю, какой конкретно и существует ли он вообще, но хочу проверить, печатали ли когда-нибудь письмо Баки Барнса.

ДЖАРВИС уверяет Брюса, что будет прилежно просматривать многочисленные сканы и описания. Брюс улыбается, заваривая восьмую кружку чая и удаляясь проверить свои эксперименты.

Если с ДЖАРВИСом всё сложится, у него выйдет отыскать нечто, до чего Баки Барнсу было явно не плевать, хоть он никогда это и не держал в руках.

Следующим утром ДЖАРВИС говорит ему, что не нашёл ничего, подходящего описанию Брюса, и улыбка Брюса мрачнеет.

— Спасибо, что пытался, ДЖАРВИС, — устало отвечает он.

Что ж, это не сработало — что дальше?

— Сэр, мне удалось найти страницу с письмом, содержащим информацию, связанную с вашим первоначальным запросом, но не совсем ему соответствующую.

— Что ты нашёл? — ему любопытно, но он уже ломает голову над новой идеей.

— Мне удалось найти страницу с письмами 1943 года, где было письмо от Д. Б. Роджерса. Я не был уверен, что это имеет отношение к вашим целям, но имя пробудило моё любопытство, — глаза Брюса ширятся.

— Покажи мне письмо.

ДЖАРВИС выводит PDF-скан оригинальной страницы с письмами, потемневшей от времени и заляпанной множеством пальцев. Отыскав очки среди беспорядка на столе, он придвигается, чтобы прочитать письмо.

— Дорогой Marvel, — бормочет он вслух. — Я давний фанат Баки Барнса, но хочу узнать, почему вы всё время делаете его мальчиком-подростком. Всякий, кто видел настоящую киноплёнку Капитана Америки, знает, что Баки двадцать три. А ещё он настоящий бравый дьявол. Мне тошно видеть его ребёнком, ходящим хвостиком за Капитаном Америкой и влипающим в неприятности. Это Кэп бедокурит, а Баки его оберегает. Подпись: Д. Б. Роджерс.

Брюс откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Хорошая работа, ДЖАРВИС, — произносит он через минуту. — Очень умно с твоей стороны расширить параметры поиска.

— Спасибо, сэр. Рад быть полезным в проекте Капитана Роджерса. Уверен, этот подарок ему весьма придётся по вкусу.

Это напоминает Брюсу о том, что теперь ему предстоит на самом деле отыскать комикс.

— ДЖАРВИС, как думаешь, сможешь отправить мне список мест, где я могу купить конкретно этот комикс?

— Разумеется, сэр. Вас интересуют только экземпляры в идеальном состоянии, или можно расширить поиск до более доступных и легко обнаруживаемых?

Брюс размышляет о куртке Баки, висящей в Стивовом шкафу без пластикового чехла, чтобы Стив мог смотреть на неё, касаться её, когда пожелает.

— Любая копия подойдёт, ДЖАРВИС. Если она всё ещё читаема.

Брюс узнаёт о продаже экземпляра в магазине комиксов в центре города и морально готовится к тому, что его узнают. Хоть он и не зелёный и в данный момент не рычит, он провёл со Мстителями достаточно конференций, чтобы его частично узнавали люди, следящие за супергероями.

И находясь здесь, среди завсегдатаев магазина комиксов, он крайне рискует.

— Эм, привет, — говорит он юной леди, работающей за прилавком. У неё проколот нос, и выглядит она ужасно утомлённой инстинктивной смущённостью Брюса перед незнакомцами. — Я ищу старый комикс о Капитане Америке. Увидел в интернете, что у вас он может быть.

— Который? — Брюс вынимает из кармана стикер с записанными названием и номером.

Он ждёт у прилавка, пока она отходит достать его из причудливой стеклянной витрины, где, видимо, хранятся редкие комиксы, и Брюс замечает ещё одного мужчину, замешкавшегося у входа в магазин.

— Думаю, она сейчас вернётся, — вежливо говорит он. Мужчина бросает на него злобный взгляд, застающий Брюса врасплох.

— Слышал, ты сказал, что ищешь шестнадцатого Капитана Америку.

— Эм, да. Покупаю другу.

Мужчина шагает вперёд и кладет на прилавок что-то маленькое и пластиковое — Брюс осознаёт, что это кредитка.

— Шестнадцатого Кэпа куплю я. Я коплю на все старые комиксы о Кэпе — я не могу оставить в своей коллекции дыру.

— Э-эм… — осмысленно произносит Брюс, а после раскрывает собственный бумажник и выкладывает карту на прилавок. — Что ж, я, в общем-то, попросил о нём первым. Но, кажется, в городе есть коллекционер, который может его продавать, если вам интересно его имя.

Мужчина сбрасывает карту Брюса с прилавка, и Брюс ощущает зашевелившегося внутри Халка.

— Тогда иди и покупай его у коллекционера, — прожигая его взглядом, говорит мужчина. — Я на двенадцатом номере и планирую купить из этого прилавка все старые комиксы о войне.

Девушка возвращается с комиксом и обводит их взглядом.

— Прошу прощения, какие-то проблемы?

Брюс только открывает рот, чтобы попросить девушку поднять его карту, упавшую за прилавок, но мужчина втискивается перед ним.

— Кассандра, я уже много лет сюда прихожу. И знаю, как много это значит для магазина, так что, будь другом, позволь мне купить этот комикс.

— Конечно, Эдди, — говорит она и поворачивается к Брюсу, и он чувствует гнев, продолжающий разрастаться в его нутре. — Прости, чувак, он уже кое для кого отложен.

— Да вы же только что его «отложили», — отвечает нисколько не впечатлённый Брюс. — Я слышал, как вы разговаривали: я стоял прямо здесь. Вы отложили его только что, и это нечестно.

— Прости, чувак, — повторяет она. — Удержание клиентов всегда превыше случайных незнакомцев с улицы.

Брюс переводит взгляд на три фута влево и видит рекламу последнего комикса про Мстителей. И, что куда важнее, изображение его зелёного альтер эго, возвышающегося над стоящей в соблазнительной позе Чёрной Вдовой с совсем крохотной талией.

— Я не самый случайный незнакомец с улицы, — говорит он, показывая девушке удостоверение Мстителя.

— Ага, точно, — посмотрев на фото, говорит она. — У моего друга тоже такое есть. Весьма популярные штуки. Займитесь чем-нибудь полезным, мистер. В вашем возрасте притворяться Мстителем не круто.

Он чувствует, как нечто выгибает его позвоночник, чувствует жгут энергии и сопутствующую ярость, предвещающие первую часть превращения. Он изо всех сил пытается держать себя в руках, потому что будь он проклят, если из-за двух паршивцев пойдут насмарку долгие месяцы йоги, йоги и ещё раз йоги.

— Халк хочет комикс! — кричит он, глядя, как предплечья начинают распухать, а глаза застилает зелёная пелена. Мужчина, Эдди, отпрыгивает, а у девушки отвисает челюсть.

— Твою мать, — произносит она.

Брюс борется с гневом в самой сердцевине, пока пуговицы рубашки начинают отскакивать. «Назад, назад», — мысленно скандирует он, в то время как мускулы пытаются перестроить сами себя.

— Можешь забрать! — вопит Эдди. Брюс делает глубокие успокаивающие вдохи, пока зелёная дымка полностью не рассеивается.

Он просит Кассандру поднять карту, и, пробивая покупку, она спрашивает, можно ли им добавить «Здесь закупается Халк» на рекламные плакаты.

— Конечно, дерзайте, — отвечает Брюс, чуть смущённый оттого, что едва не потерял хладнокровие из-за грубого отношения в магазине комиксов. Право слово, он каждодневно имеет дело с Тони, а из себя его вывело вот это.

— Пока, мистер Халк! — машет на прощание Кассандра. Заснявшие его вспышку остальные покупатели не отрываются от телефонов.

Вечером Фьюри упоминает об инциденте на встрече команды.

— И я чувствую необходимость пояснения, почему доктор Беннер сегодня чуть не стал Халком в манхэттенском магазине комиксов, — Брюс стонет. — Это по всему Youtube. Племянник отправил мне ссылку на видео в отличном качестве.

— У вас есть племянник? — спрашивает Тони.

— Что ты делал в магазине комиксов, Док? — спрашивает Клинт, а Наташа вскидывает бровь. Стив лишь дарит Брюсу поддерживающий взгляд.

Он вздыхает и вынимает из портфеля комикс.

— Держи, Стив. У меня не было возможности, чтобы, ну, сделать с ним что-то.

Стив берёт у него комикс, достаёт из пластикового чехла и пролистывает. Он не в былом состоянии, но и на части не разваливается, и страницы переворачиваются с лёгкостью.

— Спасибо, Брюс, — с улыбкой говорит Стив. Брюс осознаёт, что тот не дошёл до страницы с письмами.

— Листай дальше, — говорит он Стиву.

А затем его будто холодной волной окатывает. Сам он так и не пролистал комикс до конца, прежде чем давать его Стиву; что, если это не тот комикс? Или хуже — внутри вновь вспыхивает паника, — что, если письмо написал даже не Баки? Вряд ли читатели не знали полное имя Стива и хотя бы инициалы имени Баки.

Всплеск паники предотвращает Стив, посмеиваясь и заулыбавшись ещё шире.

— О, Бак, — нежно произносит он, касаясь пальцами страницы с письмом. — Не знал, что они и впрямь это напечатали. Здóрово. Спасибо, Брюс.

— Что там? — Тони подкатывается в кресле к Стиву и просовывает голову над Стивовым плечом, чтобы поглядеть. Клинт делает то же с другой стороны Стива. Выглядит это так по-детски и мило.

— Шикарный подарок, полагаю, — хвастливо говорит Брюс, на краткое мгновение захваченный игрой. Фьюри пресекает её в зародыше.

— Подарок, из-за которого вы стали Халком в Манхэттене? Вы и так уже разгромили Гарлем, доктор Беннер.

— Что ж, да, тут не поспоришь, — признаёт Брюс.

Он начинает рассказывать историю Фьюри и товарищам по команде, пока Стив возвращается к началу комикса и принимается читать.

 

 

Тору до глубины души понравились все дары, доселе представленные его другу, Капитану.

Сокол подарил ему памятную вещь отца Барнса.

Человек из металла подарил найденное боевое одеяние, сразившись, как понял Тор, в яростной схватке с внутренними демонами.

Нежный монстр подарил письмо, написанное Барнсом для защиты своей репутации.

Все дары не только до глубины души Тору понравились, но и поразили осознанием, что от него тоже ожидают дара. Незнакомый с традициями Мидгарда относительно подарков и по-прежнему лишь смутно знакомый с легендой о воине Баки Барнсе, Тор в волнении решает, что обязан обратиться за помощью к своей леди.

«ДЖЕЙН ЛЮБОВЬ МОЯ МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ СВЯЗАТЬСЯ ПО СКАЙПУ», — пишет он ей, прикрепляя ещё и с три десятка смайликов. Незамедлительного ответа не поступает.

Разочарованный, но практикующийся в искусстве терпения, Тор покидает жилище и отправляется на поиски своего друга Брюса.

Брюс в собственном жилище, но вместе с ним и Стив.

— Брюс, Стив, рад видеть вас обоих, — приветствует их Тор.

— Да, ведь мы так давно не виделись, — говорит Брюс, открывая дверь шире. Нахмурившись, Тор проходит внутрь. С последнего созыва команды одноглазым мужчиной, Фьюри, прошло не больше часа.

— Я не помешал? — спрашивает Тор, усаживаясь на диван и угощаясь горсткой вкуснейших кукурузных чипсов из открытой пачки. Сидящий там же Капитан смотрит что-то по телевизору.

— Мы работаем над проектом по ситкомам, — отвечает Брюс. — Желаешь присоединиться?

Пока леди Джейн ему не ответит, Тора удовлетворит нахождение там, где есть чипсы. Они наблюдают за разговаривающей группой людей, и диалоги их весьма забавны, но нет ни сцен битв, ни сцен любовных.

Это Тор и подмечает, и Брюс издаёт неявственно грубый звук.

— Ты хоть какие-нибудь фильмы или шоу видел, которые бы тебе понравились?

— Большое наслаждение мне приносят работы Квентина Тарантино.

— Мне очень понравились _«Бесславные ублюдки_ », — говорит Тору Стив. — Вот в такой войне я и бился.

 Тору отрадно это слышать.

— Ладно, жаль вас покидать, но через пять минут у меня свидание в спортзале с Клинтом. Кто-нибудь хочет присоединиться? — вскоре спрашивает Стив.

— А по мне похоже, что я тренируюсь? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Мне нет нужды посещать спортзал, — отвечает Тор. Бахвалиться он не пытался, но Брюс всё равно сверлит его взглядом.

— Чао-какао, — бросает через плечо Стив.

— Нет, Кэп, я показывал тебе _«Друзей»_ не для того, чтобы ты нахватался фразочек из 90-ых, — восклицает Брюс закрывающейся двери. Стоит Стиву уйти, он поворачивается к Тору. — Итак, что желаешь посмотреть теперь, когда мы остались вдвоём?

— Я просто ищу компанию, пока моя Джейн занята, — несколько минут Тор лишь грызёт снэки, прежде чем поделиться наблюдением. — Это задание, над которым мы все корпим, — помочь Кэпу помнить своего друга — хорошее дело.

— Тут я с тобой соглашусь, Тор.

— Это сближает нас как команду. Капитан проводит больше времени вне своей комнаты и больше времени с нами.

Брюс кивает.

— Да, он в последнее время чаще появляется. Находит время пообщаться со мной, находит время пообщаться с Клинтом. Кажется, он даже с Тони проводит больше времени, хоть я и не понимаю, зачем он добровольно себя на это обрекает.

— Это хорошее дело, — повторяет Тор.

Он размышляет о том, что не должен разрушать череду великолепных подарков; он не знает, как это осуществить, но теперь, когда каждый сделал Капитана счастливее и светлее, он не в праве его разочаровать.

Для кого-то столь несведущего в мидгардцах, как Тор, это задание не из лёгких. К счастью, звонит его телефон.

— Моя Джейн вызывает меня в Skype! — восторженно произносит он и, поблагодарив Брюса за компанию и еду, сбегает в своё жилище.

От вида прекрасного лица Джейн на экране монитора Тора преисполняет любовь.

— Как рад я взирать на тебя, — говорит он, улыбаясь, когда она рдеет. — Среди всех лиц это любимей каждого.

— Тор, замолчи, я даже душ не приняла, — со смущённым смешком отвечает она. — Итак, ты просто хотел поговорить или тебе нужно что-то особенное?

Тор хочет узнать о каждой мелочи, произошедшей за 32 часа, минувшие с их с Джейн последнего разговора, но сперва ему нужно завершить задание.

— Джейн, мне необходим твой совет, как необходима и твоя помощь. Мне поручено найти Капитану Америке подарок, и я не знаю, что именно и где это искать.

Он описывает алтарный проект, уже преподнесённые дары и представшую перед ним проблему.

— Ого, ух ты, это и правда очень хорошие подарки, — говорит Джейн, когда он заканчивает. — И всё же бедный Стив. Думаю, это отличная идея. Наташа додумалась?

— Нет, поиски запустил Тони.

Она вскидывает бровь.

— Тони? Ладно, это уже интересно. Он как всегда полон сюрпризов, — сняв с изящного запястья резинку, она затягивает волосы. — Итак, нам нужно найти для Стива нечто дорогое сердцу и связанное с Баки Барнсом, приняв во внимание наши ограниченные возможности. Часов и курток, вероятно, больше нет.

— Полагаю, нет, увы, — печально произносит Тор.

— Что ж, кажется, ты сказал, что всё началось с портрета Баки в комнате Стива, который нашёл Тони?

— Да. Нарисованный от руки, потому как наш друг Стив не обладает настоящими фотографиями друга.

— Так это идеально!

Тор сбит с толку.

— Что идеально?

— Все думали так по-крупному, что никто не додумался пойти самым простым путём и отыскать фото Баки. Тор, твои гениальные друзья — настоящие идиоты!

Тору хоть и не нравится слышать оскорбления в сторону своих друзей, не признать идею блестящей он не в силах.

— Фотографию Баки Барнса?

— Да, это отличная идея! Есть парочка времён войны, и я, эм… — она осекается. — Возможно, однажды у меня была папка с его фотографиями. В средней школе, — всколыхнувшуюся ревность Тора Джейн обрубает на корню. — О боже мой, не строй такое лицо. У всех они были! Баки Барнс — один из знаменитейших героев войны, по сути, либо он, либо Backstreet Boys!

Тор решает, что уж лучше пусть это будет папка с изображениями физиономии воина, чем парня с задворок[1], что бы это ни означало. И всё же смущение Джейн изобличает её в том, что Барнса она находит привлекательным.

С помощью Google он обнаруживает изображение Барнса, и большая часть его ревности улетучивается. Мужчина воистину привлекателен; не стоит завидовать направленному на него женскому вниманию, когда боги одарили его столь трагичной красотой.

— У него была женщина? — спрашивает у Джейн Тор.

— Нет, у него был только Стив. Так печально, если подумать: они погибли с разницей в примерно неделю, но после Стив вернулся, а Баки — нет.

Тор находит изображение Капитана с Барнсом, стоящими друг подле друга; он узнаёт своего друга, но что он не узнаёт, так это его взгляд, когда тот улыбается темноволосому мужчине рядом.

— Они были любовниками? — спрашивает он Джейн. Она переводит на него взгляд и недоумённо раскрывает рот. — Барнс и Капитан.

— Эм, нет. Они были словно братья, — отвечает она. — То есть не то чтобы некоторые так не думали, но мне кажется, что не были. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то неправильное, но нет, они не были.

Слыша, как она запинается, Тор рассматривает близость меж воинами и вспоминает о Фиванской армии в Вальхалле.

— И как мне теперь получить фотографию, которую я могу подержать в руке? — говорит он, переводя тему, потому как Джейн для себя уже всё решила.

— Можешь скачать любую и загрузить на печатный сайт, — говорит Джейн. — Давай выберем какую-нибудь хорошую.

Несколько минут они ищут в Google, пока Тор не находит изображение Барнса в униформе, стоящего напротив танка. Заснятый по пояс, он без тени улыбки смотрит прямиком в камеру. Скопировав ссылку, он отправляет её Джейн.

— Мне нравится. В ней нет откровенности, но он выглядит собой. Я нахожу только фото, где его лицо скрывает шляпа, но эта хороша.

Пока Джейн ищет печатные сайты, Тор играет в сапёра.

— О, идея, идея! — произносит она. — Только что наткнулась на сайт, где говорится, что они могут раскрасить старые чёрно-белые фотографии! Вот было бы здорово! Будет и правда выглядеть как Баки Барнс.

— Да, мы должны это сделать, — воодушевлённо говорит Тор. Это станет воистину поразительным подарком.

— Это дороговато, но цвет будет на высоте. ЩИТ ведь тебе платит, верно?

— Полагаю, да, — говорит Тор, собираясь достать нечто, что Коулсон называет дебетовой картой. — Мидгардские деньги не представляют особой важности, — особенно потому, что он до конца не понимает, как они работают.

Неделю спустя фотографию доставляют в оранжевом конверте с кучей наполненных воздухом подушечек. Она тяжелее, чем ожидал Тор, но оказывается, что фотография уже вставлена в чёрную металлическую рамку.

Джейн всё предусмотрела.

Тору не терпится отдать подарок Стиву, и он радостно пробегает три лестничных пролёта, отделяющих его от жилища Стива. Тони с Пеппер уже там и играют через приставку в игру, хорошо известную Тору, — боулинг.

— Привет, Тор, отлично, можешь сыграть следующий раунд со Стивом, — приветствует его Тони.

— Не для боулинга пришёл я, но для того, чтобы преподнести дар Капитану для алтаря.

— Это не алтарь, Тор, — с улыбкой произносит Пеппер. — Прошу, не слушай Тони.

Тор протягивает фотографию Капитану, потому что терпение его закончилось, и Стив двумя руками берётся за рамку, чтобы разглядеть.

— Вау, — через несколько секунд произносит он. Боулинг оказался заброшен, и Тони с Пеппер теперь стоят рядом со Стивом. — Не знал, что есть цветные фотографии.

— Прошу, прими этот подарок от меня и моей леди Джейн. Она помогла мне выбрать и раздобыть её, — упоминает свою любовь Тор.

 — И почему я не подумал о чёртовой фотографии? — ворчит Тони. Пеппер сверлит его взглядом.

— Думаю, это чудесно. Я никогда раньше не видела цветных фотографий Баки Барнса, — проникнувшись, говорит она. Тор задаётся вопросом: отреагирует ли Тони на нотку обожания в голосе Пеппер, как и он сам прежде, но Тони лишь кивает.

— Хороший подарок, Тор. На нём даже куртка, которая была моим подарком...

— У него голубые глаза, не карие, — прерывает Тони Стив. Сердце Тора опускается, и Тони с Пеппер придвигаются поближе к фото. — Этого, должно быть, не знают. Глаза у него были довольно тёмными. Легко перепутать.

— Капитан, приношу свои извинения, — с чувством говорит Тор, но Стив улыбается и качает головой.

— Нет, всё отлично, не извиняйся. Здесь всё равно от него больше, чем где-либо ещё из того, что я видел в интернете, — он оглядывает свою гостиную. — Она отправляется на стену, — решительно говорит он.

— Твою мать, она отправляется на стену! — восторженно произносит Тони. — Он и правда цепляет что-то на стену! Нам нужны, наверное, гвозди и прочее дерьмо.

— У меня есть гвозди, — говорит Стив, подходя к ящику в кухне.

— Что ж, тогда нужен молоток. Эй, Тор, зови Мьёльнир!

— Нет нужды: у меня есть молоток, — сообщает Стив.

— Зачем тебе молоток с гвоздями, бойскаут?

Стив пожимает плечами, осматриваясь вокруг и, видимо, пытаясь найти идеальное место для подарка Тора сомнительного успеха.

— Мне кажется, их всегда нужно иметь. Люблю быть подготовленным.

— Стив, как насчёт повесить её между окнами? — предлагает Пеппер.

Два окна во всю стену в гостиной открывают вид на Нью-Йорк, до сих пор не оправившийся после атаки Читаури от рук Локи. Между окнами полоса около четырёх футов шириной. Стив подходит к ней и принимается стучать.

— Окей, что ты делаешь? — уточняет Тони.

— Ищу стояк арматуры.

— В этой комнате их, кажется, трое, — пошлую шутку Тони оценить некому.

Стив вновь стучит, а после, взяв зажатый меж зубов гвоздь, приставляет его к стене и забивает.

— На самом деле, Мьёльнир для этого задания бы не сгодился, — признаётся Тори, глядя на лёгкие удары, с которыми Стив бьёт по гвоздю. Закончив, тот откладывает молоток и протягивает руку Пеппер, держащей фотографию.

— Мне нравится место, — говорит он, когда фото уже повешено и все они восхищаются её размещением.

— Ага, пока не подойдешь поближе и не заметишь маленькую оплошность с глазами.

— О Тони, — журит Пеппер. — Думаю, выглядит замечательно, Стив. Именно в этого тут и не хватало.

Она берёт Тони за руку, чтобы негромко протестующего утащить из комнаты, и машет Тору. «Пойдём», — беззвучно произносит она одними губами, и Тор, повернувшись, обнаруживает, что Стив, упёршись руками в бока, по-прежнему созерцает фотографию.

Втроём они бесшумно покидают квартиру Стива, оставляя его наедине с изображением.

 

 

Теперь, когда прошёл черёд мальчиков, нужно и Наташе передать Стиву кое-что для мемориала.

Так долго она ждала не оттого, что подарок сложно было найти; она попросту дала мальчикам два месяца, чтобы собраться с мыслями, потому что её подарок — лучший подарок.

Элементарный поиск в интернете помог выяснить, что во время войны Баки Барнс пользовался самозарядной винтовкой Джонсона М1941.

Навыков в целом у Наташи, может, и множество, но отслеживать редкое оружие, скорее всего, её любимый.

В конечном итоге на несколько телефонных звонков и обнаружение в Бостоне едва бывшей в употреблении М1941 в идеальном состоянии уходит два дня, и она отправляется в поездку на выданном ЩИТом Stingray. Деньги переходят в чужие руки, и она осматривает винтовку, чтобы убедиться в её идеальном рабочем состоянии и неповреждённом прицеле.

Что, разумеется, подразумевает необходимость выстрелить хотя бы раз. Она покупает запасные патроны — просто на случай, если Стив захочет сделать то же самое.

Вместе с винтовкой Наташа возвращается в Нью-Йорк, сделав небольшой крюк. Первая часть её плана — всего лишь детская игра, но вот ради второй придётся подмазаться.

— Старк, мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорит она, тихо проникнув в его лабораторию. Старк роняет сварочную горелку и чуть не поджигает себе ногу.

— Господи, откуда ты взялась?! Я думал, ты вообще в другом штате.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь с подарком Стиву. Взамен буду должна тебе услугу на твой выбор, любую, за исключением убийства кого-либо для тебя.

Тони умудряется выключить горелку и велит маленьким очаровательным роботам прибрать (читать: усугубить) беспорядок.

— Не станешь для меня убивать? Чего ты хочешь? — она стягивает с плеча винтовку и аккуратно укладывает её на рабочий стол.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты модернизировал эту крошку в точности так, как сделал твой отец в сороковых.

Мгновение Старк разглядывает винтовку, а затем посмеивается.

— Ну не здорово ли? Мисс «Я уже знаю, что подарю Стиву, просто приберегаю напоследок» нуждается в моей помощи? — он опускается в кресло и откатывается примерно на фут. — Не повезло, милочка, я уже представил Кэпу свой презент. Вот ведь незадача. Я бы при всём желании не смог бы этого сделать: файлы Говарда далеко в особняке, а я уже и так травмирован…

Она обрывает его, выложив на стол перед ним несколько папок с документами. Он колеблется, а после принимается пролистывать верхний файл. На осознание у него уходит секунда.

— Чёрт возьми, ты их из моего дома выкрала?

— Если под «домом» ты подразумеваешь заброшенный фамильный особняк, который ты посещаешь только под угрозой физической расправы, то да.

— Нужен мой палец или отпечаток одного из работников, чтобы пробраться внутрь! — ропщет он.

Не заметить «Ты впрямь настолько туго соображаешь?» в её взгляде сложно.

— Точно, ты жуткая, на мгновение я об этом позабыл. Но помогать всё равно не стану, — продолжая листать, говорит он.

— Думаю, станешь, — нараспев произносит она.

— И с чего ты это взяла, ласточка моя?

За прозвище она молниеносно ударяет его между ног.

— Открой второй файл.

Схватившись за пах и свирепо на неё глянув, он просматривает ещё пару страниц заметок и схем, прежде чем открыть второй файл.

— О. Такое добавить я не додумался бы, — она видит, как завертелись шестерёнки в его мозгу. — Как досадно, что пушки я больше не разрабатываю.

Непроизвольно пальцы его тянутся к оружию. Она выжидает.

— Ладно. Да, я хочу с ней поиграться, — раздражённо говорит спустя минуту Тони. Усмехнувшись, она разворачивается к двери.

— Доделай к пятнице, Старк.

— Ты всё равно должна мне услугу! — кричит он ей вслед.

Она слышит, что один из роботов только сейчас решает распылить у ног Тони огнетушитель.

В пятницу Мстители устраивают командный обед. Извинившись, Наташа под предлогом уборной выходит и спускается через окно ванной Тони на два этажа вниз, в собственную квартиру, где ослабила меры безопасности, обыкновенно не позволившие бы с такой лёгкостью провернуть подобное.

Достав из тайника вместе с остальными припасами и переделанную винтовку, она поднимается на один лестничный пролёт и проникает в квартиру Стива. Убедившись, что винтовка не заряжена, она приделывает в гостиной Стива маленькие держатели для оружия прямо под изображением Баки Барнса и аккуратно водружает на них винтовку.

Даже она должна признать, что выглядит чертовски похоже на алтарь.

Достав из ящика листок бумаги и ручку, она оставляет Стиву записку.

«Это не та самая винтовка — та передавалась от солдата к солдату, после чего была списана и уничтожена, — пишет она. — Но она самая похожая. И Тони даже заслуживает немного похвалы за то, что помог её индивидуализировать.»

Она не подписывается, полагая, что это очевидно, и поднимается обратно к команде.

Позже той же ночью она слышит стук в дверь. Судя по силе ударов и времени между ними, она точно знает, кто это.

— Стив, — приветствует она, открыв дверь лишь настолько, чтобы закрыть собой вид на собственные апартаменты. Ей-то плевать, но вот Бартону вряд ли захочется, чтобы Стив видел его обнажённым и связанным посреди гостиной.

— Наташа, — отвечает он. — Хотел поблагодарить тебя за винтовку Джонсона. Это было бы его любимым подарком, — он ей улыбается, но глаза у него влажные. — Вот всё, что я хотел сказать.

— Без проблем, Кэп, — говорит она, чуть смущённая выражением благодарности. Поэтому она и не отдала винтовку лично. Но от вида его перед собственной дверью сердце её разрывает сочувствие.

— Давай на неё посмотрим, — произносит она, шагая вперёд и закрывая за собой дверь. Клинт потерпит.

Стив разворачивается и идёт к лестнице, а она бесшумно следует за ним в одних чулках.

Винтовка поблёскивает в свете лампы и под фотографией Баки меж ночным видом Нью-Йорка выглядит замечательно.

— Красивое оружие.

— Он начинал со Спрингфилда М1903А1, — спокойно говорит он, и эмоции совсем чуть-чуть прорываются наружу сквозь гласные. — А затем Старк предложил каждому Коммандос выбрать оружие, которое Старк модернизировал под них, и его глаза сразу же метнулись к Джонсону.

Стив улыбается.

— Он любил это оружие больше, чем большинство людей. И я не пытаюсь выставить его козлиной — людей он очень любил. Просто винтовку эту любил куда сильнее.

Стив протягивает руку и пробегается пальцами по оптическому прицелу, быть может, представляя, как десятилетиями до этого его прижимали к глазу.

— На самом деле, я пытался отыскать её. Я пытался отыскать многие его вещи, но всё время заходил в тупик. Мне бы вашу изобретательность; я никогда бы не додумался сделать точную копию винтовки, или пройтись по ломбардам, или заглянуть на оборот комиксов, чтобы проверить, не напечатали ли его письмо.

Стив проводит рукой по лицу, и слёзы, все два месяца мемориального проекта грозящиеся вырваться наружу, наконец стекают по его щекам.

— Я так благодарен. Я не знаю, как выразить свою благодарность, но, прошу, скажи всем, что я _очень_ благодарен.

Наташа подходит и неловко гладит по плечу.

— Мы были рады это сделать, Кэп. Веришь или нет, ты нам правда нравишься. И мы хотим понравиться и тебе, хотим, чтобы тебе понравился XXI век. Хоть мы и не сможем заменить то, что ты потерял, — говорит она, пока глаза её снова возвращаются к изображению Баки.

Спустя минуту, когда Стив по большей части взял себя под контроль, она спрашивает:

— Так, думаешь, винтовка бы ему понравилась?

— О да, он был бы без ума. Большую часть остальных вещей он посчитал бы хламом, но вот винтовку… от неё его было бы не оторвать.

— Что ж, для тебя это не хлам, но я согласна, что винтовка — самое крутое, что есть в твоей квартире, — с ухмылкой произносит она.

Он смеётся, и она опускает руку.

— Нет, не хлам. Это нечто осязаемое, понимаешь, нечто физическое, что я могу увидеть, до чего могу дотронуться. И это даёт понять, что он существовал. Что он был… Баки и я, мы были друг у друга, даже когда у нас не было ничего. Что моя старая жизнь была реальностью.

Наташе это знакомо: она несколько жизней прожила в противоречивой реальности и до сих пор не знает, что целиком и взаправду принадлежало ей самой, а что было лишь ложными воспоминаниями, внушёнными Красной Комнатой. Она понимает, почему Стиву это необходимо, понимает, как оно, должно быть, уравновешивает его, удерживает здесь и сейчас, лишая необходимости подвергать сомнению собственное прошлое.

— Она была реальностью, Кэп. Не сном перед пробуждением здесь, с нами — она была реальностью, даже если чаще всего так не кажется.

Стив улыбается уголком губ и провожает её до двери.

— И всё же сон был бы замечательный, — говорит он, очевидно пытаясь поднять настроение после того, как плакал перед ней, после того, как они разделили _особый момент,_ когда она сблизилась и заговорила о Красной Комнате с кем-то из команды помимо Клинта.

Она размышляет о Великой Депрессии, болезненном детстве Стива, о потере обоих родителей Роджерса и жестокости войны. Замечательный сон? А после взгляд её цепляется за фотографию Барнса, когда дверь закрывается, и она понимает.

 

 

После пробежки с Сэмом Стив заходит в квартиру и первым делом глаза его цепляются, как и всегда, за винтовку и фотографию Баки.

Что Тони прав, он не признает, но радостно видеть стены больше не голыми. Неведомым образом теперь, когда он чувствует связь с Баки и своим прошлым, ему становится легче, пусть его и окружают будоражащие воображение технологии и странные злодеи будущего.

— Пробежал сегодня тридцать четыре мили. Это по сути как Бруклин оббежать, — говорит он пустой комнате и фотографии.

Ясно дело, он не думает, что разговаривает с Баки, потому что он не выжил из ума от горя; он понимает, что Баки мёртв и это лишь фотография. И всё же несколько раз в день ему есть что сказать, что Баки нашёл бы интересным, а рядом больше никого нет, поэтому он в определённом смысле… говорит это фотографии. И надеется, что это не чересчур чуднó.

Стягивая с тела потную футболку, он проходит в спальню, но кое-что заставляет его остановиться. Он вглядывается в комикс на столе, и его не отпускает страннейшее чувство, что его передвинули.

Наташа или Тони снова были в его квартире? Против вторжения Наташи он, в общем-то, ничего не имеет, потому что уверен: без причины она бы этого не сделала, но если здесь опять что-то вынюхивал Тони, рассердится он знатно.

Он поднимает часы — пробудившиеся защитные инстинкты делают его настороженным лишь ради тех немногих вещей, что на самом деле его волнуют. Часы выглядят нетронутыми. А затем Стив слышит совсем тихий звук, исходящий от руки, и, распахнув глаза, открывает часы.

Они показывают верное время, что было бы логичным, если бы часы ходили. Эти же часы ещё утром правильное время показывать были неспособны, потому что не работали.

Теперь он точно знает, что это был Тони, но злости в себе не находит.

— Хоть я и просил тебя не вторгаться в мои апартаменты, я задолжал тебе благодарности, — говорит он Тони, когда Мстители располагаются вокруг стола Брюса ради припозднившегося обеда. Набивший рот сорго Тони поворачивается к нему

— Я не ходил в твою квартиру, как ты и просил, Кэп, — выглядит он вполне убедительно, поэтому Стив поворачивается к Наташе.

— Полагаю, благодарить тогда должен тебя?

Остальные члены команды ещё не успевают сообразить, а её глаза уже поблёскивают от учуянной опасности.

— О чём ты говоришь, Кэп?

— Кто-то починил часы отца Баки, — произносит он, осекаясь, когда ни один не берёт на себя ответственность за этот добрый жест.

— Может, сами собой начали работать. С моими один раз так было, — спустя минуту говорит Брюс.

— Я поклясться готов, что пару вещей передвинули, — произносит Стив. Все непонимающе на него смотрят, и никто не признаётся в ремонте часов. — Ладно. Я могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, что кто-то был в моей квартире и починил часы. Если это не кто-то за этим столом, возможно, у нас проблемы.

— ДЖАРВИС, кто-нибудь сегодня был в квартире Кэпа? — спрашивает у потолка Тони.

— Да, сэр. Неопознанный мужчина вошёл в квартиру капитана Роджерса в 9:34.

Команда откладывает столовые приборы и обеспокоенно смотрит на Стива.

— Записей с камер у тебя, полагаю, нет, — спрашивает спустя мгновение Стив.

— Все камеры на этаже капитана Роджерса, а также этажом выше и ниже были неисправны в период с 9:21 до 9:55.

— Что? ДЖАРВИС, какого черта ты мне об этом не сказал? — разъярённо спрашивает Тони, пытающийся изо всех сил сохранить перед друзьями лицо.

— Я незамедлительно вам об этом доложил, сэр. Вы проинформировали меня, что вам снится Кейт Аптон, и попросили оставить вас в покое. Я перефразировал, разумеется, ваш настоящий выбор слов…

— Ладно, спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — спешно говорит Тони.

Клинт ухмыляется, глядя на него, а Наташа говорит:

— Итак, сегодня утром произошло серьёзное проникновение. Стив был снаружи, Тони спал, а я была на своём этаже и не была в курсе. Где были вы трое? — указывает он на Тора, Брюса и Клинта.

— Смотрел мультфильмы в гостиной.

— В лаборатории. Не слышал и не видел ничего странного.

— Я был с тобой, Нат, — раздражённо отвечает Клинт.

Отодвинув стул, она поднимается.

— Нужно выяснить, кто был в башне и что делал. Тони, попробуй узнать, что повредило камеры наблюдения. Стив, прочеши квартиру и проверь, не было ли что-то украдено или подложено. Тор, иди со Стивом — вдруг понадобится подмога. Клинт, идёшь со мной. Брюс, доедай чили, — раздаёт она приказы, и все кроме Брюса разбегаются.

На пару с Тором Стив возвращается в квартиру.

— Что мы ищем? — взволнованно спрашивает Тор.

— Жучки, мины — не знаю. Что-нибудь необычное.

Дверь Стив открывает с чуть большей силой, чем нужно, злой оттого, что кто-то был в его квартире рядом с вещами Баки. Если что-то пропало или повреждено, он будет вне себя. А ещё его, возможно, вывернет.

Некоторые вещи он проверяет в первую очередь. Куртку в шкафу, с виду нетронутую. Винтовка с фотографией по-прежнему висят на стене. Патроны для винтовки по-прежнему в сейфе. Случайные записки с почерком Баки по-прежнему в столе. Всё на месте.

Он принимается отодвигать мебель от стен, проводить ладонями по поверхностям, ища что угодно, что не должно быть там. Тор, думая, что помогает, стягивает с кровати Стива простыни и, подняв матрац, оглядывает его со всех сторон.

Полчаса они фактически разносят апартаменты Стива в поисках чего-то подозрительного. И не находят ни единого жучка и ничего даже отдалённо опасного.

Стив звонит Наташе, чтобы об этом и сообщить.

— Кэп, думаю, тебе стоит взглянуть, — говорит она после его отчёта.

— Где ты?

— В главной комнате службы безопасности рядом с пентхаусом. Захвати по пути Брюса, Тони и Клинт уже здесь.

Стив с Тором спускаются по лестнице, пока Брюс довольствуется лифтом. Добравшись до пентхауса, они заходят в комнату, бывать в которой Стиву прежде не доводилось — обычное явление для башни. Комната увешана компьютерными экранами, и трое остальных Мстителей сидят в крутящихся креслах в самом центре, чтобы в любой момент повернуться и увидеть кадры, покрывающие каждую стену.

— У меня не совсем обычная система безопасности, — говорит новоприбывшим Тони. — ДЖАРВИС мониторит всё — по крайней мере должен, — поэтому нет нужды всё время держать в этой комнате какого-то парня.

Наташа ударяет по паре кнопок на планшете, лежащем у неё на коленях, и изображение на нескольких экранах смазывается.

— Этим утром более чем на тридцать минут какая-то частота прервала запись камер на твоём этаже и на соседних. Они не передавали информацию ДЖАРВИСу и не сохраняли её. Это высокотехнологичный исказитель частот с весьма большим радиусом действия. Немного таких мне доводилось видеть.

— Мы просмотрели камеры снаружи здания и обнаружили то же самое, — говорит им Клинт. — Но Нат — умница.

— Мы взломали системы безопасности соседних зданий, и С. Д. Банк заснял, что происходило снаружи нашего здания в 9:32.

Она нажимает на очередную кнопку, и на главном экране возникает зернистое изображение. Прищурившись, Стив разглядывает длинноволосую фигуру в чёрном и с чем-то блестящим на руке, поднимающуюся по зданию на какой-то парящей платформе и проскальзывающую в окно, должно быть, на этаже Стива.

В окно рядом с винтовкой.

— Мужчина или женщина? — спрашивает Стив, имея в виду волосы.

— ДЖАРВИС сказал, мужчина, да и телосложение говорит о том же, — сообщает Тони.

— Мы знаем, что это мужчина, потому что знаем, кто это, — удивляет всех Наташа. Все пятеро мужчин оборачиваются к ней, а Клинт бурчит что-то о её чувстве драматизма.

— Кто? — допытывается Стив. Кто был в его квартире с его вещами?

— Это Зимний Солдат, — она делает вздох, и это один из немногочисленных случаев, когда Стив видел её нервничавшей. — Безупречно обученный бывший оперативник Красной Комнаты. Вроде меня. Он орудует уже несколько десятилетий и за огромные суммы переходит в распоряжение ужасных людей со всего мира.

— И что это значит для нас? — спрашивает Тони. — Он нацелен конкретно на Кэпа или на всех нас?

— Я не уверена. Ты точно ничего не нашёл в квартире? Проверил вентиляцию и пол?

— Вентиляцию — да, пол — нет, — говорит Стив. — Но ты утверждаешь, что нам стоит беспокоиться об этом парне? Даже мне? — он не хвастает, но если наёмник-человек представляет угрозу для Стива, то он опасен и для всех. К тому же, если он выходец Наташиной программы, степень его человечности остаётся под вопросом. Наташа — человек, но помимо того, что в жилах её течёт всякого рода сыворотки, она ещё и прекрасно обучена.

— Даже ты, Кэп. Думаю, пора залечь на дно, по меньшей мере до тех пор, пока не выясним, кто ему нужен или что.

— Хочешь сказать, мы отправимся в одно из твоих знаменитых убежищ? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Тони. Глядит она на него нерадостно.

— Все собирайте вещи и будьте готовы через полчаса. Тони, скажи Пеппер съездить в отпуск. Возьмём три машины. Вперёд.

Мстители с военной подготовкой приступают к исполнению приказов, а Тони, Брюс и Тор глазеют на неё.

Вернувшись в квартиру, Стив собирает спортивную сумку с одеждой, зубной щёткой и парой принадлежностей для рисования. Укладывает в сумку фотографию Баки, комикс и часы, а после перекидывает куртку Баки через руку и надевает через плечо винтовку вместе с щитом. Мгновение он колеблется, прежде чем открыть сейф, вынуть маленькую коробочку с патронами и сунуть в ту же сумку.

К назначенному времени он оказывается в гараже, где узнаёт, что поедет с Наташей. Что больше всего остального убеждает его в том, что целью вторжения Зимнего Солдата был именно он. На бумаге она пишет адрес Клинту с Брюсом и забирается в полуразваливающуюся Jetta, которую месяцами хранила здесь на случай побега. Стив, с тоской глянув на Stingray, забирается на водительское сиденье.

— Я так понимаю, ты за штурмана?

— Пора ехать, Роджерс. Нужно уезжать, — звучит она спокойно, но оборачивается на Клинта с Тони, прежде чем развернуться обратно.

— Мы все встретимся в твоей конспиративной квартире, верно?

— Мы все направляемся в разные квартиры. Пора ехать, Кэп.

Машина заводится с ворчливым грохотом, и он пускается вперёд.

— И мы с тобой направляемся в самую безопасную, я прав? — она искоса смотрит на него с невесёлой улыбкой. — Так я и думал. Выходит, парень всё-таки охотится конкретно за мной, правильно?

— Сложно сказать, но это моя догадка. Он слишком хорош, чтобы выбрать случайную точку проникновения. Слишком большое совпадение, что он вломился на твой этаж именно в то время, пока тебя не было. Поэтому мне кажется, что за тобой следили.

Стив вытягивает шею, разглядывая через лобовое стекло крыши под ними.

— Звучит не очень.

Наташа легко касается пальцами живота сбоку, и молчание её говорит само за себя.

 

 

Сменив машину трижды, Стив осознаёт: жизнь шпионская не для него. То, как это делает Наташа, выше его понимания. Когда они добираются до видавшей виды квартиры в Нью-Джерси, он совершенно измотан замётыванием следов и приёмами актёрской игры.

Наташа впускает его внутрь и велит поспать, пока сама будет проверять периметр и сторожить. Стив вешает куртку Баки на спинку одинокого стула и усаживается на матрас в углу, чтобы вздремнуть. Неосознанно он прижимает к груди сумку, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Спустя пару минут он слышит вошедшую Наташу.

— Как ты вообще находишь подобные места? — спрашивает он, чтобы завязать разговор. Перед этим, в машине, они в основном молчали, но у них было радио.

— Я владею этим зданием.

Для Стива это новость.

— Неприятно тебе это говорить, но у меня чувство, что в этом здании произошло немало сомнительных дел.

— Вероятно, так и есть. Когда скрываешься, как-то не до роскоши, Стив.

Она садится радом с ним на матрас и прислоняется спиной к стене. Он чувствует, как по волосам его гладят её пальцы, и удивляется тому, насколько комфортно ей в этой жизни.

— Поспи, Стив. Ты долго был за рулём.

Он подчиняется.

Когда Стив просыпается несколько часов спустя, Наташи рядом с ним не оказывается. Перевернувшись и выгнувшись, он видит Наташу уткнувшейся в пол возле матраса.

Он резко садится. Наташа никогда бы не уснула на посту, да и не стала бы спать лицом на грязном полу, беспорядочно раскинув руки.

Он медленно оборачивается к стулу на кухонном линолеуме.

И видит мужчину с длинными тёмными волосами, отчаянная нужда в мытье которых превышает нужду местного ковра. Сидя на стуле, тот глядит прямо на Стива. На лице его маска, походящая на респиратор, а глаза частично скрыты волосами.

Он надел куртку Баки. И держит в руках винтовку Баки.

— Это не твоё, — говорит Стив мужчине, медленно поднимаясь с поднятыми руками. — И Вдове лучше бы быть живой.

Он медленно обходит матрас, заранее сообщая о каждом своём движении, пока не оказывается рядом с Наташей. Не сводя с мужчины глаз, он опускает руку ей на шею и чувствует слабый, но присутствующий пульс.

Стив поднимается во весь рост, сознавая, насколько беззащитен. Он замечает, что сумка его открыта, а футболки с нижним бельём разбросаны рядом с кроватью, поэтому не сомневается: патроны мужчина нашёл и винтовку зарядил.

— Ты пришёл меня убить? — спрашивает он. Ответа не поступает. — Ты ведь мог просто спрятаться в моём шкафу в башне. Не пришлось бы следовать за нами вверх и вниз по магистрали.

Мужчина наводит оружие на Стива. Он знает, что выстрел из этой винтовки он переживёт, но при желании добиться своего тот сможет. Пропускание через Стивово сердце всей обоймы вполне сойдёт за эффективный способ убить Капитана Америку.

В одну секунду Стив беззащитно стоит перед нападающим, в другую — переворачивается в воздухе и пинает мужчину в грудь. Солдат палит из оружия, когда стул заваливается назад вместе с ним, и, стоит пуле попасть в потолок, на них осыпаются штукатурка и пыль.

Стив снова ударяет мужчину, когда тот поднимается на ноги, и тот, небрежно отбросив оружие, вынимает из чёрного боевого снаряжения под курткой Баки нож и намного более компактный пистолет. Видеть её на нём без ярости Стив не в состоянии, поэтому, пригнувшись, уворачивается от оружия, кулаками встречаясь с блокирующими удар руками мужчины.

— Сними её, — рычит он, швыряя мужчину в тумбу.

Зимний Солдат не пытается затормозить и вместо этого, оттолкнувшись от тумбы, в которую врезался с силой достаточной, чтобы нормальному человеку сломать спину, бросается на Стива. Так Стив узнаёт, что имеет дело с кем-то усовершенствованным советской подделкой сыворотки.

Стив наносит удар мужчине по рёбрам, но тут же получает по голове. Взгляд его на секунду мутнеет, и секунды, оказывается, Зимнему Солдату более чем достаточно. Схватив Стивовы запястья, он выкручивает их ему за спину, и затем Стив чувствует, как какой-то металлический кабель обвивает его запястья.

Он откидывает голову назад, врезая мужчине по лицу, и, услышав стон, пытается сломать импровизированные оковы. Металл не поддаётся, и Стив понимает, что это вибраниум, адамантий, или же их сплав.

Он оборачивается посмотреть, не сшиб ли с солдата маску, и видит, как у того из носа хлещет кровь. Сплюнув кровь и смахнув с лица волосы, он ударяет Стива в живот рукой, в которой Стив тут же узнаёт металлическую, и заставляет встать на колени. Отняв металлическую руку и замахнувшись, тот ей же ударяет Стива в висок.

Он заваливается, теряя на пару секунд сознание, прежде чем сжаться в надежде на ускорившееся исцеление.

Солдат тащит его обратно к матрасу и роняет на него сверху. Стив замечает кровь на подушке, и понимает, что кровоточит его голова по меньшей мере из одного места.

Он наблюдает, как солдат, наклонившись, подбирает фотографию Баки. Стив любит эту фотографию, но и близко не столь сильно, как куртку или часы, которые действительно незаменимы, поэтому хранит молчание.

— Кто? — спрашивает солдат, и голос его хрипл. Груб, словно он никогда им не пользовался, предпочитая общаться низменной жестокостью.

— Чего? — особо сообразительно отвечает Стив. Ему нужно три, может, четыре минуты, чтобы избавиться от последствий удара.

— Кто мужчина на фотографии? — удивляет Стива всё же собранным в кучу предложением Солдат, всё равно звуча так, точно редко пользуется голосовыми связками.

Стив принимает сидячее положение, не понимая, какое солдату дело.

— Это Баки, — после удара произносит он. — Мой лучший друг. Он умер в 1944.

Солдат пялится на фотографию.

— У него глаза коричневые. Как грязь, — хрипит он, и Стиву кажется, что, не будь у него черепно-мозговой, этот разговор всё равно не имел бы смысла.

— На самом деле у него голубые глаза. Долгая история. Его глаза должны быть голубыми, но никто об этом не знает, потому что с ним есть только чёрно-белые фотографии.

Солдат откладывает фотографию и осматривает беспорядок на полу. Он поднимает с матраса одну из грязных рубашек и подносит к лицу, вероятно, пытаясь стереть кровь и въевшуюся грязь, но лишь успешно всё размазывая. Он отрывает угол простыни и откидывает волосы назад, прижав её руками к ушам, словно ободок.

Он так и стоит, глядя на Стива, словно ждёт, пока Стив скажет что-то, что-то сделает. В его глазах стоит вопрос, и

его глаза, и

его глаза и

его глаза

глаза Баки.

Стив вглядывается в его лицо, грязное и окровавленное, с двумя, чёрт бы их побрал, голубыми глазами, уставившимися на него и пригвоздившими к кровати.

— Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, — выдыхает он. А затем выдыхает и слово, которое так долго произносил, ни к кому не обращаясь: — Баки?

— Стив? — шепчет в ответ солдат. Голос его звучать лучше не стал, и это рывком возвращает Стива в настоящее.

— Освободи мне руки, — велит он, всё ещё не веря.

Солдат наклоняется с очередным ножом, материализовавшимся из его униформы, и разрезает металл.

Стоит Стиву обрести возможность двигать руками, он, подняв их к лицу Баки, исступлённо хлопает по нему. Одурманенность его прошла, сменившись переплётшимися восторгом и ужасом.

Что если ему показалось?

Что если — нет?

Он проводит большими пальцами по лицу Баки, он знает, что это лицо Баки, и совсем не знает, с чего начать.

Поэтому притягивает лицо Баки к себе и целует, как хотел сделать много лет назад.

 

 

Джеймс, который именно так и просит его называть на этой неделе, сидит на Стивовой кровати и ждёт, когда тот выйдет из душа. Дверь в ванную открыта, и через матовое стекло виднеется силуэт Стива. Это одновременно разжигает и успокаивает его нутро. Ему сложно даётся больше чем на несколько минут выпускать Стива из поля зрения.

Сидя он пропускает сквозь пальцы цепочку карманных часов. Он помнит, как три недели назад вломился и починил их. Джеймс хорош в ремонте механики, потому что сам — машина.

На самом деле, между проникновением и починкой часов были некоторые другие шаги. Вломиться; увидеть винтовку, которая словно взывала к его рукам; увидеть фотографию молодого солдата, со свистом принёсшую неведомо откуда взявшееся узнавание; увидеть куртку, практически требовавшую накинуть её на плечи; увидеть комикс, послуживший причиной беспричинного раздражения; подобрать часы с ощущением, будто ему их брать не следовало; а затем мельком увидеть самого себя в зеркале ванной через оставленный открытым дверной проём. Так вот о чём напомнила ему фотография: о своём лице.

Дальше Джеймс помнит лишь, как лихорадочно чинил часы, пока никто не заметил, что они сломаны, оглядываясь вокруг и ища место, куда прицепить жучок, как ему было приказано, и как всё равно ушёл не оставив ни единого прослушивающего устройства.

Гидровские наниматели были не слишком рады. Но нечто в его голове было не так, и никто из оставшихся в проекте «Зимний Солдат» уже не помнил, как им управлять. Это знание ушло в могилу вместе с несколькими поколениями владельцев.

Джеймс знает, что где-то есть люди, желающие его прибрать к рукам. Он знает, что остальные в башне ему не доверяют, особенно рыжая. Но он хочет быть рядом с вещами, возвращающими ему воспоминания… Напоминающими ему о том, кем он был до того, как его нашинковали, жахнули током и накачали наркотой.

И ничего так не вызывает воспоминания, как это делает мужчина в душе. Стив — самое знакомое из всего связывающего его с прошлым, Стив даёт надежду, что он сможет найти недостающие кусочки для того, чтобы вновь стать человеком, напыщенно зовущим себя «бравый дьявол» и оберегающим большого мощного Стива.

И, хоть ему и кажется, что прежде всё было по-другому, в этом новом будущем ему позволено прокрасться к Стиву в душ, когда ему заблагорассудится. Что он и делает.

— Мы можем найти ещё вещей для алтаря? — жадно спрашивает он, прижимаясь к Стивовой спине и подставляя макушку под брызги.

— Ты говорил с Тони. Похоже, ни один из вас не знает, что такое алтарь, — со смешком столь же тёплым, что и вода, омывающая его лицо и плечи, отвечает Стив.

— Мне нравится, — возражает Джеймс. — Хочу ещё. Должно же быть что-то ещё, правда?

— В музеях и подобным им местах, — говорит Стив, разворачиваясь и проводя ладонями по бокам Джеймса. Тому щекотно. — Можем сходить посмотреть на них.

— Но забрать их мне нельзя? — как на духу произносит Джеймс. Он всё ещё привыкает к возникновению собственных желаний.

— Нет, нельзя, — прямо в ухо ему отвечает Стив. Разносящиеся отголоски весьма интересны.

— И ещё мне нравится твоя команда, — говорит Джеймс, не желая показаться неблагодарным. Благодарность ему точно так же в новинку.

— Мне тоже, — говорит Стив. Он касается губами джеймсовского лба. — Они помогли мне найти самые важные части мемориала Д. Б. Барнсу.

— Ты про винтовку? — уточняет Джеймс. Винтовка и правда здоровская, и он дождаться не может момента, когда ему начнут доверять настолько, что разрешать снова из неё пострелять.

— Да, Джеймс, — говорит Стив. Джеймс слышит в его голосе улыбку. — Я говорю о винтовке.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Backstreet Boys — американская группа, название которой дословно переводится как «Парни с задворок».


End file.
